One Fateful Night
by lindred
Summary: Shiznat. AU. OOC. An engaged Shizuru goes on an 'all girl's night out' with some employees and picks up the biggest player in town. Starts out fluffy but gets steamier in later chapters. Guaranteed! Yes, still no plot.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Invitation

**One Fateful Night**

_**AN:**_ For those who have read my other work, I apologize for saying it would probably be my last smutfic. Apparently all my works will be in that genre since I only get the urge to write when the topic involves a lot of … well … smut … whatever.

**Warning:** This is the first chapter so … well, there's no smex scene yet. It took me too long to build up the characters unfortunately. Will try to put it in next chapter, maybe. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it. I do have two naughty kittens named Shizuru and Natsuki, so there!

**Chapter One: Unexpected Invitation**

Fujino Shizuru leaned back against her seat, allowing herself to take a good look at her surroundings. The music was much too loud for her liking, she herself having a preference for classical and jazz music. The constant change of lighting a few feet away was about to give her a headache.

Looking at her companions, she wondered why she had actually agreed to come along. Not that she had anything against socializing with her employees, she even encouraged it. However, she had ended up feeling disappointed after such events.

Most of the invitations had only been given for a chance at self-promotion. She could not count the number of times she had to listen and smile politely while turning down whatever her host or hostess wanted from her.

Other times she was invited out of politeness. At such times, she felt her presence was more an inconvenience for those involved as they couldn't seem to act naturally in her presence.

So she found herself liking this particular group.

_A few hours ago …_

She was about to meet her fiancé for dinner and was just waiting for the elevator at the top floor of their office building when she heard laughter followed by the appearance of Yuuki Nao along with Harada Chie and Senou Aoi.

Yuuki-san was the brilliant and ambitious Senior Vice President of the Sales Division. Although she was relatively new to the Fujino Corporation, she quickly rose up the ranks with a speed that left a lot of the older executives disgruntled.

They could not voice their complaints, however, since the 'young upstart' produced unimaginable results which boosted the company figures in the short time she had been there.

Shizuru had to smile as she suspected that the manner in which the young woman conducted business was, shall we say, rather unorthodox, perhaps bordering on the illegal. As long as she was discreet and the lawyers needn't be called upon, she supposed she could overlook such … activities.

Harada-san, a Vice President under the Marketing Division, with Senou-san as her secretary, also rose up the corporate ladder with her uncanny ways of gathering and using information. The pair happened to work well with Yuuki-san and together, the three of them were an unstoppable force.

In truth, Shizuru also had suspicions that the intelligence being gathered did not solely center on marketing strategies nor rival companies, but also included those within the organizational chart, namely among the upper echelons.

As the Chief Executive Officer, she knew she should discourage such acts. However, despite being the Chairman of the Board's daughter, she also had to work her way up. Working alongside them had thought her many things, lessons she did not learn in her business course despite the honors she received.

Besides, the ruckus they created had all the other young officers of the corporation vying for a promotion, and the result was a collective pool of ingenious executives striving to outdo each other. It was brainstorming at its best and, as a result, business had never been better.

So, as the three rounded the corner towards the elevators they came upon Shizuru who greeted them warmly.

"Ara, you three are working late. What mischief are you planning to inflict on the unsuspecting populace?"

"Captain, we actually do _some_ work here, you know." Harada-san remarked smiling.

"Once in a while, at least." Yuuki-san laughed.

"Good evening, Fujino-san." Senou-san said softly.

"Senou-san, I believe I have asked you, and Yuuki-san as well, to call me Shizuru. I have already given up on Harada-san," she smiled.

"Yes, you have, all the while calling _us_ by our last names, _Shizuru_-san." Nao pointed out still laughing.

"Ara, so I have. My apologies, Nao-san, Aoi-san, and Chie-san." she nodded to each in turn.

"No need to apologize, Captain. We all started at the bottom so we can't help but respect you for taking a chance with us." Chie said with a flamboyant bow.

"I merely perceived your talents and took advantage of them, Chie-san. It was all for my own benefit."

"Well, your benefit sure did wonders for our careers, Fuji … I mean Shizuru-san. It's still kind of hard to call you that, really." Nao commented.

Shizuru smiled, appreciating their efforts. She had felt a kinship with these three young women. They were close to her age, and thus, they all practically joined the corporation at the same time. As the elevator doors opened she preceded them in entering.

"Are you on your way home, Shizuru-san?" Aoi-san asked.

"Actually I'm about to meet Reito-san for dinner."

"Oh," was her non-committal response.

Shizuru looked at her companions and noted the varying degrees of pity she found on their faces. She kept her smile on. Only people genuinely concerned for her gave such reactions.

"Ara, is there something wrong with Reito-san?"

"N-no, not at all," stammered a flustered Aoi-san.

"It's just that … well, Captain, it _is_ an arranged marriage and all …" Chie-san tried to cover for her friend.

"I think it's a terrible idea! How can you just marry some bastard your parents picked out for you?" Nao-san exclaimed angrily.

"Reito-san comes from a most respectable family. Our parents have been doing business together for years now." She was touched by their reactions and felt the need to defend her fiancé, and thus, herself.

"I know what kind of family he comes from, but would you marry him if your folks hadn't picked him out?" Nao challenged.

"Perhaps. He is rather handsome, charming, and quite the gentleman," she replied.

It was true at any rate, Reito-san was a perfect gentleman. Any woman would want to marry him. Any woman, perhaps, except for Fujino Shizuru. To her it was a mere business arrangement, and she supposed the same was true for him. It was something they had come to expect, given their family backgrounds. Even if love was not in the equation, they still respected one another, and that was enough. She was puzzled, however, as to how Nao-san knew about him, or what else she might know.

A loud "Hmmmph!" was heard coming from the red-head's direction.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the parking lot. She noticed the familiar silver Jaguar waiting for her and paused while Reito-san stepped out to head in their direction.

"So, will you three be heading home now?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Oh no, Shizuru-san, we were going to have dinner then go to a club," Aoi-san replied since Nao-san and Chie-san were giving the newcomer an unfriendly look.

"Ara, that sounds like fun," she said amused.

"Well, you're welcome to join us," Chie-san turned to her with a grin.

"I'm afraid I already have dinner plans."

"What about after dinner? You could join us for a few drinks," Chie-san continued.

"Yeah, I think it's about time you had some fun for a change." There was a smirk on the red-head's face.

"My apologies, I hadn't realized I had been boring you, Shizuru-san," Reito had finally reached them and smiling, took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Not at all, Reito-san," she returned the smile, "these young women were just inviting me to go to a club."

Reito-san turned to the other women. "Good evening, Nao-san, ladies."

"Good evening," from Chie-san and Aoi-san.

"Yo, Reito-san," from Nao-san

Curious that the two knew each other, Shizuru nevertheless kept her facial expressions neutral as she introduced Chie-san and Aoi-san. He gave each of them a kiss on their hands.

"Ah, so you want to go to a club then?" Reito-san seemed to consider for a moment. His next words caught Shizuru by surprise.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Well, you're not invited!" Nao-san snapped.

"What she means," Chie-san explained, "is that it's an all-girls night out." She poked Nao-san with her elbow.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Nao-san glared at her companion and stepped on Chie-san's foot.

Shizuru watched her employees with amusement. "I believe we have dinner reservations, am I correct?" she turned to her fiancé.

"Dinner would not take all night. I would not want to keep you from having fun," he explained.

"Ara, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?" she teased.

"Not in the least, I would be quite lonely without you," he took her hand and placed it on his chest dramatically.

"Then it's settled. We'll pick Shizuru up at her place around 9:00?" asked Nao-san, looking like she wanted to throw up.

"Ara, that late?" she was surprised.

"That's when the fun starts," Reito-san explained.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"At least, according to my sister, anyway," he added smoothly, glancing at Nao-san.

"I think I'd like to meet this sister of yours," she laughed.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you, too," Nao-san snickered.

"I suppose you should meet her. She's just a little … elusive," he explained, a little reluctantly.

"Elusive, that's one way of putting it," there was open laughter from Nao-san this time. Reito-san merely gave a rueful smile.

"As long as I get to meet her before the wedding, I hope?" she was beginning to wonder about this mysterious sister, and what Nao-san's connection to her was. She was the only member of the family she had yet to meet.

"Of course. I'll see if I can arrange it."

"Anyway, we should get going if we're to meet up later," Chie-san remarked.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, I suppose," she replied as Reito-san started to lead her back to his car.

"Yeah, see you later," Nao-san was now beaming at them.

After she got into Reito-san's car, she glanced back to see them waving at her. She raised her own hand back before they turned to their own cars.

"Are we all set?" her fiancé asked politely, after sliding into the driver's seat.

"Yes, let's be off." She replied.

_Meanwhile, back in the parking lot…_

"Oi, Nao, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chie asked the red-head as they started to walk back to their cars.

"What are you talking about? _You're_ the one who invited her!" Nao glared at her.

"But the club we're going to …" Aoi began.

"So, what about it? I'm sure the boss will like it," Nao insisted.

"But it's …" from Aoi.

"Aarrghh, it's too late now anyway. Unless you want to change venues?" Chie questioned the other two.

"Hell, no! Besides, this might turn out to be interesting," Nao appeared to be considering something.

"Stop! Whatever it is you're hatching in that crazy head of yours, just forget it! I don't want to get fired yet, thank you very much," Chie frowned at Nao.

"Nao, please?" Even Aoi looked at Nao worriedly.

"Geez, you two sound like I'm gonna pimp her off or something. She's a big girl and as far as I know, doesn't need a baby-sitter anymore."

"Yes but she _has_ led a sheltered life. You remember what she was like when we first started to work here." Chie reminded her.

Nao rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?"

"A _magna cum laude_ still doesn't guarantee success in the real world, I guess," Aoi observed.

"No, but it sure helps a lot when you have it on your resume. Of course, so does being the Chairman's daughter. But the Captain was willing to learn and she worked hard. Her promotions might have come faster than usual but she did excel in everything she did," Chie said defensively.

Nao nodded. "She probably knows the company from the bottom up. And her being a woman also paved the way for us. I heard that there weren't many females holding the top positions before she came along."

"That's right," Chie agreed. "So, are we still going to do this?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hell yeah!" Nao smirked.

Aoi merely sighed. She knew it was hard to make the red-head change her mind once she decided on something. Even Chie wasn't against the idea.

So after picking out a restaurant, they decided to continue the conversation during dinner. They made plans on how they would pick up Shizuru-san, and how they would get to the club.

Getting home caused a small problem as they weren't sure if their CEO ever took a taxi but agreed that she could always call for her limo if necessary.

_Back to the club…_

Shizuru took another sip of her drink as she turned back to her companions. It was only her second glass but she was already feeling its effects.

"There is no tea in this," she observed.

The other three burst out into laughter, making her laugh as well. They had already had four shots each and were going for the fifth.

"Shizuru, that is priceless! No tea …" Chie would have fallen to the floor if Aoi's arms hadn't been wrapped around her.

They had all dropped the honorifics by now.

"I would have thought you'd be sick of tea by now," Nao said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ara, I would never tire of tea." She declared, finishing off her glass.

"Whoa! Take it easy Captain, those things pack quite a wallop."

"Speaking of wallops, you have yet to finish yours," Aoi dangled a shot glass in front of Chie.

"Ah, of course, milady, forgive me for my inattention." Chie then proceeded to properly finish off her drink.

Shizuru had already seen it enough by now not to blush, or perhaps the alcohol level in her system had made her stop caring. She did look away though, but only because something on the dance floor caught her attention. Or rather, someone…

TBC

_Omake:_

Shizuru: Ara, what is this place? _smiling with eyes wide open_

Nao: What? Never been to a gay strip club before? _smirking_

Natsuki: WHAT? How could you take her to a place like this? _one eye twitching_

Nao: Hey, you're not in this chapter yet! Maybe you won't even be in the story. _eyes challenging_

Natsuki: Read the summary asshole! It says 'Shiznat'. S-H-I-Z-N-A-T! You're just a page-filler! _feeling triumphant_

Shizuru: … _watches naked women dancing on stage_

Chie and Aoi: … _also watching_

Nao: Why you little …_grabs Natsuki by the hair and starts pulling_

Natsuki: OWWWWW! You rotten piece of … _puts hands on Nao's neck and tries to strangle her_

Shizuru, Chie and Aoi: … _engrossed in the show, don't notice the two_

Club's Bouncer:_ notices the two and kicks them out_

Shizuru: … Hmmm, where did those two go? _puzzled_

Chie: Dunno. Aoi?_ doesn't take eyes off the stage_

Aoi: Ladies' Room, maybe? _looks around_

Chie: _shrug_

Shizuru: Ara, I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. _turns attention back on stage_

Chie: Yeah, I'm sure they will. _nodding_

Aoi: _agrees silently_

Shizuru, Chie and Aoi: … _keep watching_

Lindred: _also watching_

_**AN:**_ No, they didn't really go to a strip club. _Pervs!_

This was originally titled 'One Night Stand" but I changed it after being wracked with feelings of guilt. 'I'm really sorry' to the other author.

A really big "THANK YOU!" to OolongSingy for betaing (I hope I got them all down), for nudging me to write (with a whip - jk), being my source of information and research, and for providing all sorts of help whenever I need it. You get an advanced Kiss! Hug! And Grope! I won't tell if you won't. XD

Those who also want some, you know what to do…

PS: I tried doing this while listening to music but 'Papaya' and 'Don't matter' only seem to distract me …


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

_**AN: **_Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, alerted and faved this story. I'd show a lot more gratitude, really, if it weren't 4 in the morning and if both my eyes could stay open. As it is, I'm now cranky and blabbing so I'll just … thank you again… ok, my brain is shutting down.

I know this update took a while but, before you say anything, I would suggest you direct your anger towards the following:

Oolongsingy : for 1. taking _days_ to beta (well, it was more than 1 day… maybe I shouldn't have encouraged her to do that roller thingie).

2. I think I caught a cold after taking those pictures. And

3. I think I spent more time ogling …errr… looking at those other pictures than doing the editing. XD

Rainee-chan : for keeping me busy … (I did warn you that I'd blame you)

Syncope : for those long chat sessions (I know I'm safe for now)

D3st1n0 : also for long chats

Shizuru and Natsuki cats : for demanding constant attention, Shizuru for being so cute while trying to bite my fingers off, and Natsuki for thinking my chest makes a good bed and almost giving me a hairball.

My Job : for taking more of my time in preparation for the holidays.

The Other Shiznat Authors : because I can't resist reading their work (I'm still trying to catch up)

Well, those are all I could think of right now… so feel free to blame them, if you will.

**Warning: **Yeah, still no smex scenes. I'm working on it! Just give me several more chapters and OWWWW! Who hit me? Oh, Natsuki, just keep your pants on for a while longer…

**Disclaimer:** mumble mumble not own mumble mumble

**Chapter Two: The Dance**

Shizuru's eyes traveled over the dance floor, taking in the mass of bodies moving to the noise … rather, music being spun by the djs. In her state of inebriation, everything was a blur in the myriad flashes of colored lights, spotlights and laser lights. It was difficult to distinguish anyone among the throng of dancers.

So it surprised her when her eyes, after looking over the entire crowd, went back to focus on one particular subject. A woman. With long, straight, dark hair that was just shy of reaching the waistline. _Ara, is that blue hair?_

She lost sight of the mysterious woman for a while, but managed to catch glimpses of her whenever the other dancers moved away from her line of sight.

_Strange. What is it about that woman?_ She asked herself, but she supposed it wasn't all that odd. The other woman was attractive, beautiful, in fact. Sexy in tight leather pants, boots, and what appeared to be a short, white low-cut blouse.

It wasn't dancing so much as it was 'getting it on' on the dance floor. She had her arms around her partner and was kissing her neck. Their hips were grinding to the beat of the music.

_I wish I was that other woman._ She sighed. _Ara, what am I thinking? This place must be getting to me. _

She had never been to Shinzu, the club where Nao-san and the others had taken her. She had recognized a few prominent people upon entering, television and movie personalities, several models, even a minor politician or two. Not to mention some of their own clients, specifically people that Nao had brought in.

It was a few minutes after sitting at their table that she had gone into shock seeing some couples making out, to the immense amusement of her companions. She wasn't such a prude that seeing such things would surprise her.

No, it was that the couples were of the same gender. She was in what she assumed to be one of the more popular gay bars in town. She wasn't homophobic, far from it, but she had very little experience with such matters.

Her second and third shock came soon afterwards. The former after Aoi-san offered to buy the first round of drinks and she heard what the others had wanted. She had chosen the Long Island Iced Tea because she had heard of it. She figured anything with tea couldn't be bad.

Her third shock came after watching Chie-san partake of her drink. She remembered blushing like a schoolgirl the first time she witnessed the woman lick her secretary's bare shoulder, sprinkle it with salt, lick it again before downing her drink, then finished it off by sucking on a lime wedge Aoi-san held in her mouth.

She blushed again the second time, when Chie-san moved up to the neck. Also the third time using Aoi-san's tongue, and the fourth, the top of her breast. She was thankful that it was dark enough in their corner that the others might have missed all the blushing she had done.

Turning her eyes back towards the dance floor, she caught another glimpse of the mysteriously alluring woman and felt a stab of jealousy. _She deserves better than that._ She glared at her dance partner. _She even looks like an ant._

"Shizuru? Is there something wrong?" Aoi asked.

"Oh? What's the matter? See something you like?" Nao turned to her, smirking.

"No. I was just admiring the dancers." She replied nonchalantly, forcing her facial muscles into a neutral expression as she turned to face them. She was grateful that the flickering lights hid her earlier reaction. Unfortunately, it didn't conceal her distraction.

"Eh? Sure that's all?" Even Chie was looking at her curiously now.

"Of course." She smiled at them.

Nao looked over the dance floor. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before her lips curved upward into an evil smile. "Well well well."

Everyone stared at her for a minute before turning their attention to the dance floor.

"Recognize somebody?" Chie tried to peer at the crowd over her glasses.

"Just the regulars. I can't really tell anyone apart, though." Aoi replied before finishing off her drink.

Shizuru tried to look over the dancing crowd but her eyes, as if magnetized, were once again drawn towards her mystery woman.

Who suddenly looked up.

At her.

Clear emerald green eyes locked onto her. She felt as if time had stopped for a moment, everything else faded into the background, and they alone existed in this world. As she gazed into those deep pools, she felt herself drawn in, mesmerized. She wanted to drown in those depths. She could almost see into the other's soul, and felt her own exposed to the other's gaze.

It only lasted a few seconds yet she felt an eternity had passed by. She had never met the other woman but at the same time sensed that they had been together all through the ages. Time held no meaning as they sought each other over and over again.

_Soulmates._ The word flashed through her mind.

Suddenly, the world came crashing back as the music returned and the rest of the dancers once again blocked her view of the other woman. Bringing sanity along with it.

_Ara? Did I just think that? I must be drunker than I thought._ She giggled.

"Ummm, Shizuru? Are you alright?" Chie was looking at her with concern.

They were all looking at her now.

"Perhaps we should take you home?" Aoi offered.

"I'm fine. I do not need to go home just yet." _At least, not until I meet that woman._

"Glad to hear it." A deep, yet feminine voice said.

They looked up at the newcomer, and Shizuru almost gasped as she realized her mystery woman was now standing so close to her, looking at her. _How did she get here so fast? Where's the ant? Why is she here? She looks even better up close. I want her …_

"Natsuki, you bitch! When did you get back? You could have called."

Nao's voice interrupted Shizuru's train of thoughts. _Natsuki? Is that her name? It sounds so sexy. _ She mused. _Fresh as the summer. And just as hot. Na-tsu-ki._

"Sorry Nao, didn't think you would miss me that much." The woman now known as Natsuki chuckled.

"Baka!" Nao spluttered. "Just wanted my partner in crime back." She stood up to hug her friend.

"You two make a perfect pair." Chie grinned at them.

"A deadly combination." Aoi laughed.

_Nao? With my Natsuki? They don't look right at all! What are they thinking? I should fire them for having such ridiculous ideas. Why is my Natsuki being so friendly with them?_

"Hey Chie, Aoi. How's it going?"

"Oh it's going," Chie replied with a smile.

"Welcome back. How was the trip?" Aoi asked.

_Have they forgotten all about me?_ She began to fume inwardly.

"Oh, just your typical business trip. Boring as hell." She waited a while before speaking again. "So, is anybody going to introduce me to your lovely companion?"

_Finally!_

"No!" came three different voices.

Shizuru stared at her soon-to-be-fired companions as she raised an eyebrow. Natsuki merely laughed.

"Fine. I'll do it myself then." Emerald eyes bore into her. "Hi, I'm Natsuki, pleased to meet you."

"Shizuru." She smiled. The other's gaze and voice felt like a caress against her being.

"Can I buy you a drink, Shizuru?"

Nao gulped down her drink. "Why, thank you. I could use another." She smirked.

"We could all use one, right, Aoi?" Chie looked at her companion slyly.

"I _am_ feeling rather thirsty," Aoi winked back at Chie.

"Ara, I suppose it is_my_ turn to buy drinks…" Shizuru began.

"No, please. Allow me." Natsuki cut her off before she could continue. She turned to head towards the bar but Nao called out to her.

"Oi! You didn't even ask us what we wanted."

She turned around and glanced at their table for a few seconds. "Long Island Iced Tea. Red Headed Slut. Straight Tequila, with salt and lime. And a Sweet Tight Pussy." She looked at them and smiled. "You guys are easy." She headed back to the bar laughing.

"Damn, she's got us tagged." Nao muttered.

"Rather than worrying about that, you should be more concerned about her interest in Shizuru." Aoi admonished the red-head.

"Eh? What about it? I think it's a good thing."

Shizuru agreed with her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Chie asked. "Have you forgotten about your friend's reputation?"

_Reputation? _

"Oh, that. I'm sure it won't be a problem." She shrugged. "At least, one that Shizuru can't handle."

The two looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"What reputation?" Shizuru asked.

Chie seemed to give up on Nao and turned a serious face towards Shizuru. "Listen, Captain, you should be more careful with that one." She glanced towards the bar. "She's rather well known around here."

"The Queen of One Night Stands," Aoi added.

_Queen of … what?_ Shizuru wondered, perplexed. She turned to look for her new acquaintance, finding her surrounded by a group of women. _Why those … How dare they talk to my Natsuki!_

"She's not _that_ bad!" Nao defended her friend.

"Yeah, she must be pretty good if she managed to seduce three hundred women." Chie replied.

Shizuru's eyes snapped back to her companions. "Three hundred …?"

"So the rumor goes." Aoi answered her unfinished question.

"Those women came on to _her_!" Nao said indignantly.

"And she's never turned them down, has she?" Chie challenged.

Nao couldn't refute the statement so she glared at her. "Better _her_ than her bro…" she stopped and looked at them. Seeing no reaction, she seemed relieved that they didn't get what she had been about to say. She began to mutter under her breath.

Shizuru's mind, meanwhile, was swirling with thoughts. _Three hundred women? With MY Natsuki?_ Unwanted images of Natsuki with various women flashed through her mind. A jealous rage burned within her.

"Sorry, got held up. Miss me?" Natsuki flashed a smile at her as she handed their drinks before sitting down beside her.

"All my life." She smiled back in return. All the emotions and doubts she had seemed to melt away under the warmth of Natsuki's smile.

"So, what poison are_you _drinking?" Nao asked, eyeing the glass in front of her.

Natsuki gave a sheepish grin. "Summer Rain."

Nao started laughing uproariously. Even Aoi seemed to find it amusing.

"Oh? Turning a new leaf, are we?" Chie chuckled.

Shizuru turned an inquiring eye at Natsuki. Her look was returned before the other woman gently pushed the glass in front of her, offering her a sip of the drink. _Indirect kiss!_ She decided to accept this generosity.

"Mmmmm, fruity. No alcohol?" She guessed.

"No. I brought my car."

"Oh? Is that advance planning on your part?" Aoi asked her.

"Planning to get lucky, were you? You dog, you." Nao leered.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "No. I was on a bike for months. I needed a change of pace." She explained.

"Ara, you ride a motorcycle?" She asked. "So you're one of those … 'biker chicks' I believe they were called?" She teased while her imagination took off on its own visual adventure.

"Well, I do own a bike shop," Natsuki replied modestly.

"Make that a chain of bike shops. More than a hundred of them scattered all across the country, if I might add." Chie informed her.

"Ara, ara!"

Natsuki merely shrugged. "I got lucky. Hit the market at the right time."

"Ah, I see. So you were hoping that Lady Luck would again grace you tonight?" Shizuru leaned closer to her. "For the three hundred and first time?"

Natsuki gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Your Majesty," Shizuru whispered in her ear.

"Your … Oh, _that!_" She laughed. "The rumor is rather exaggerated."

"But not untrue." The surge of jealousy returned.

"I … I've been with women before." Natsuki turned her emerald gaze to Shizuru uncertainly. "Does it bother you?"

_Yes._ "No." She turned her head slightly to meet the other's eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart. "Whoever Natsuki chooses to sleep with doesn't really concern me, does it?"

Natsuki gave a low chuckle. "I suppose it doesn't."

Shizuru thought she saw a brief flash of disappointment pass through the other's eyes but it was gone so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it. "You must be very good to have all those women coming back to you."

"Well, actually …"

"Actually, this is where her reputation comes into play." Chie seemed determined to remind her about it. "The Queen of One Night Stands has never been known to sleep with the same woman twice."

"You mean …"

"She means Natsuki here slept with a different woman every time." Aoi added.

"You know, there's a word for women who do that." Nao grinned at her friend.

"Shut up, Nao!" Natsuki gave her an icy stare. "Or I might mention that I wasn't alone whenever I went bar-hopping and picked up those women."

"Well, at least _I_ didn't sleep with three hundred of them." Nao answered.

"There weren't three hundred of them!" Natsuki seemed exasperated. "Barely even half of that, probably."

_Ara. She's cute when she's angry. But still … a hundred and fifty women? That is still a lot._

"Pfffft! Yeah, right! And I'm a goddamned virgin." Nao shot back.

"Listen, you!" Natsuki tried to get up, but was held back by Shizuru's hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, children, don't fight." Shizuru tried to smooth things out.

"But she started it!" Natsuki turned to her, a pout on her face.

_So cute!_ "It seems that you two have known each other a long time." Shizuru tried to change the subject.

"Oh. Yeah. We've known each other since high school." The blue haired girl told her.

"Childhood sweethearts?" Aoi asked eagerly.

Another pang of jealousy ripped through Shizuru.

"Hell, no!" Nao almost shrieked.

Everyone laughed at her reaction. Though only one person's laughter was tinged with relief.

"We just … spent a lot of time together." Natsuki tried to explain.

"So you were friends? Classmates?" Chie probed.

"No! We weren't even in the same year." Nao was beginning to look annoyed. "We just … spent a lot of time together." She repeated in a low voice.

The others waited for an explanation. When none was forthcoming, Shizuru tried again.

"So you spent some time … in a school club, perhaps?"

"N-no. We just … ummmm … met often." Natsuki finally answered. "At the Student Council's Office," she added.

"Ara. So you two were in the Student Council? So was I, actually."

"Well …" Natsuki turned to Nao.

"We were still underclassmen at the time, so …" Nao stared back at her friend.

Aoi tried to guess. "You were volunteers?"

"Well, I _did_ eventually become a member. In my senior year." Natsuki proudly told Shizuru.

"Hmmmph! You only won by a popularity vote. When we met, you were there for the same reason I was." Nao finally blurted out. "Detention."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the red-head. Then at the blue-head. Silence filled their table.

"Detention?" Shizuru wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Well… you see… ummmm…there were…. I guess… ummmm… yeah." Natsuki finished with a blush.

Chie and Aoi were too shocked to speak.

Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Ara, ara." Shizuru tried to control her mirth. "So you two were a couple of delinquents? I wish I had been your Student Council President. I could think of several ways to …" she leaned closer to Natsuki's ear and murmured "punish you." She ran a hand over one leather covered thigh.

Natsuki, who had been taking a sip of her drink, sputtered, nearly giving the rest of the group a non-alcoholic shower. "O-oi" she glanced at the culprit, turning a shade of pink.

"Hey, watch it, you rabid dog!" Nao glared at her friend.

Aoi merely laughed. Chie was smiling but still had a worried expression on her face.

Shizuru couldn't hold back her laughter. She found it amusing that she could make this so-called player blush like a schoolgirl. _She's so adorable. It's intoxicating. Wait, I AM intoxicated. I must be. I'm flirting with this woman. Have I forgotten? I'm engaged!_

As a warm hand enveloped hers to prevent it from further explorations, it almost felt as if an electric current passed from one hand to the other. She stared into clear emerald eyes for a while. _But I don't love him…_ She sighed. _I only have to marry him._

"Are you alright?" There was concern in those green orbs. The hand holding hers tightened slightly.

"Shizuru?" Nao was also looking at her now. "I hope this stupid dog hasn't tried anything funny … no wait, that was what I had … ummmm, I mean …" She turned to Natsuki. "What did you do, you stupid dog?"

"I haven't done anything, you stupid spider!"

"If you ruin this you're gonna be soooooooo dead!"

"Ruin what? What are you talking about?"

"Just don't do anything stupid and you'll thank me later"

"Thank you? What the hell would I want to thank you for?"

"Just trust me." Nao smirked.

"Not if my life depended on it."

As the two friends argued, Shizuru managed to compose herself, taking several sips of her drink. She smiled when, having finished with the verbal abuse, the two ended up glaring daggers at each other instead.

"Nao," Aoi began tentatively, "can we talk to you later?"

Nao glanced at the two lovebirds. She smirked when she saw their expressions. "Oh? About what?" She feigned ignorance.

"You know what." Chie said in a dangerous voice.

Nao merely shrugged. "Fine." She rolled her eyes.

Natsuki seemed to sense that the others wanted to talk without her presence so she turned to Shizuru. "Care to dance?"

She smiled. "I would love to."

Natsuki stood up first, and still holding her hand, helped her get to her feet. As Shizuru rose from her chair, she felt the world tip slightly. Her hand was released but two arms wrapped around her to steady her and help her stand upright.

"Ara." She gazed at the woman holding her. Their faces were mere inches apart. She gazed at the deep emerald pools before her eyes drifted lower, finding soft pink lips half-curved into a smile. She was fascinated by those luscious lips. She wondered how they would feel against her own. She couldn't remember wanting to kiss someone so badly. She leaned towards them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsuki's lips seemed to move along in time with the words as Shizuru kept staring at them, moving closer. "Can you stand?"

The other woman slowly released her to see if she could stay on her own feet. However, due to Shizuru's forward momentum, she fell onto the other woman instead, and wrapped her arms around her. Luckily, Natsuki may have been expecting something in that respect as she managed to keep them both standing.

"Oi." The cobalt-haired woman chuckled.

"Shizuru?" The three other women called.

"Captain, maybe we should take you home."

Shizuru felt heady holding on to Natsuki. She could now smell the other woman's light perfume. _I feel so … aroused. Who are you Natsuki? What are you doing to me?_

"Uhhhh, Captain?" Chie tried to get her attention.

She turned her eyes towards the woman. "Yes, Chie?"

"I said it might be a good idea if we took you home."

She held on tighter to the pillar supporting her. "But I want to dance with Natsuki." She pouted.

Natsuki laughed. "Alright. One dance. Then I'll drive you home." She turned to the others. "Unless you have any objections?"

"About time you did something right." Nao grinned.

"Nao!" Aoi was trying to prevent Chie from attacking the young red-head.

"Well, if you'll excuse us…" Natsuki headed for the dance floor with Shizuru practically hanging onto her.

"Captain?" The woman inquired.

"Hmmmm?"

"Chie." She clarified. "Why did she call you that?"

"Oh, that." She explained. "She calls me that …" Shizuru thought for a moment, "… for no apparent reason." She giggled. "At least not one that I can think of right now."

Natsuki turned her head to peer at her. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"But I've never felt better."

They had reached the dance floor and as soon as Natsuki turned to face her, Shizuru clung to the other woman. They started dancing, keeping their bodies together. Shizuru could feel their breasts grazing each other. Their legs and hips ground together.

Then she remembered the first time she saw this woman. "What happened to your partner?" She almost had to shout into the other's ear.

"Partner?" Natsuki gave a confused frown.

"The one that …"_looked like an ant_ "… you were dancing with before."

"Oh, Arika? I just met her a few minutes ago."

_You were kissing her!_ "Ara. Is Natsuki always that friendly?"

"I aim to please."

_Please ME! _ "You never did answer my question."

"What question was that?"

"The one where I asked if you were good in bed."

Natsuki gave her a wolfish smile and spoke in her ear. "You'll have to find out for yourself."

The words and the hot breath in her ear caused Shizuru to shudder with arousal. She couldn't hold herself back any longer after such an invitation. Her hand reached out behind Natsuki's neck, fingers digging beneath the hair to lightly grasp her head. Making sure the other woman wouldn't move away this time, she leaned forward to capture her lips.

_Oh sweet Kami-sama. I've died and gone to heaven._ Shizuru had to admit that the other woman knew how to kiss. She could feel the softness of the other's lips as they moved against each other. _Now, THIS is a kiss!_ She had kissed others before but never with such passion. Such unrestrained … lust.

When she felt Natsuki's tongue caressing her lips, she brought her own out to meet it. She wanted to taste the other woman.

Her free hand had been running along the other's back, feeling the smooth skin beneath the blouse. She dropped her other hand lower, tracing Natsuki's back until it rested on a leather clad butt. She drew it even closer to mold their hips together.

Natsuki broke the kiss for a much needed breath of air. Shizuru saw a burning need behind those emerald eyes.

"You want to continue this elsewhere?" Those eyes begged her to say yes.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. She knew she wanted this, too.

"Let's go."

_Back at their table…_

Three pairs of eyes watched the two women head for the dance floor.

"Nao!" Chie finally spoke.

"WHAT?" The red-head was annoyed.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"You're saying you didn't set this up?"

Aoi was trying hard to keep her lover away from Nao.

"Of course not! Need I remind you who invited Shizuru here in the first place?"

"So you weren't trying to set her up with your friend?"

"I didn't even know the bitch was in town. How could I set them up?"

Chie seemed to relax. "Sorry, I just don't want the Captain to do something she'll regret later. Or worse, make _us_ regret."

"Don't worry. That dog never makes the first move … well, she never did." _Until today._ _I've never seen her come up to a woman on her own before. _

"Well, that's a relief because…"

"They're kissing."

"…they're kissing… What?" Chie turned to look at Aoi, who was looking at the dance floor. She turned towards that area and, sure enough, she saw the two kissing. "Nao!"

Nao looked like a cat that just ate the canary. "Way to go, Kuga!" Sensing Chie's eyes on her, she hastily dropped her grin. "Well, would you rather she married that womanizer Reito?"

"Even if they sleep together, it's not going to break off the engagement." It was now Aoi who tried to talk sense into the red-head.

"Wanna bet?" Nao smirked.

"What do you know?" Chie was now intrigued by her words.

"It's an s-e-c-r-e-t! You'll have to wait and see." She was enjoying the moment.

They were soon joined by the two returning from the dance floor.

"I'm going to drive Shizuru home. Will the rest of you be okay?" Natsuki faced them with Shizuru still leaning on her for support.

"We're fine. Don't worry about us. Just take good care of her." Nao replied, handing over Shizuru's purse and coat.

Natsuki looked askance at her friend before taking them from her. "Uh, yeah. Right. Well… I'll call you sometime, alright?"

"Sure."

"Chie. Aoi. See ya."

"Drive carefully." Aoi warned.

"See ya." Chie gave a short wave.

As soon as they left, Chie turned back to Nao.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust me." Nao had a wide grin on her face.

Chie sighed. Aoi handed her lover the glass and she drank it straight without the usual preliminaries. "I just wish my life didn't depend on it."

TBC

_**Omake:**_

Outside the strip club…

Natsuki: Grrrrrrr! Stupid bouncer! _glaring_

Nao: This is all your fault! _also glaring_

Natsuki: Where's Shizuru? _wanting to get away from the club_

Nao: With Chie and Aoi. She should be fine. _wanting to get back in the club_

Natsuki: Well, she should be out any second now. _looks at the door, waiting_

Nao: Unless she decided to get a lap dance… _smirking_

Natsuki: Nao!

The two continue their previous fight.

_**Omake 2:**_

Inside the strip club…

Lindred: _sipping her Blue Motorcycle_

Voice: Hey Lindred, mind if we join you?

Lindred: _looks up to find Rainee-chan, Bad one and Naomi approaching her table_

Rainee-chan, Bad One and Naomi: Hi, Lindred!

Lindred: Wha? Aren't you all undera…mmmmph!_ three hands clamp onto her mouth_

Rainee-chan: We got ids! _whisper_

Lindred: Yeah, right! _the three sit at her table_ Hey! Get away! You'll scare all the legal-aged women.

Bad One: But we're thirsty!

Lindred: You expect ME to buy you drinks? _glares at their pleading looks_

Naomi: But you're the oldest one here… _death glare for this one_

Rainee-chan: And you got a job… _this one, too_

Bad One: Though you still look 17… _happy smile_

Lindred: Oh, alright! Shirley Temples. _pouts._ Fine, what do you want? _goes to the bar to get their drinks (for those who might criticize, let's say they ordered non-alcoholic drinks)_

The show starts…

Lindred: Here ya go, little freeloaders! _smiles as the show starts_

Rainee-chan, Bad One and Naomi: O-O'

Suddenly one customer gets on the stage and does her own strip show

Lindred: Pfffffffffff!_ gives the others a blue shower _Cough! Cough!

Raine-chan: Hey!

Bad One: Ugh!

Naomi: Urgh! You okay Lindred?

Lindred: O-o-oolong…

Rainee-chan: You want some tea?

Lindred: N-no… my beta…_ points at the stripping customer_

Rainee-chan, Bad One and Naomi: O-O No way!

Lindred: Whoa! She's HAWT!

_**AN:**_ Ok, I finished editing. Made the author's notes and omake. And it's 6 am! Goody! I didn't sleep at all! But I'm going to, now. So if you don't hear from me you'll know why. (Also, I got 20 new anime dvds so replies might be late, too. XD)

For those I never got to greet before: Belated Merry Christmas.

And to all of you now: Happy New Year! (well … I'll be celebrating it tonight…)

Reviewers get special (or the usual) treats! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Night is Young

_**AN:**_ Yeah, I know it took me ages to finish this. I just wanted to put everything I needed to happen in there without having to split the chapter itself. I think it's long enough to make up for the delay.

**_AN2: _**I finally heard from my beta! ... Er, I mean, Thank you to my beta, OolongSingy! Woohoo! _ brings out the party hats, throws confetti, rolls in the beer barrel..._ And to think it only took you half a month ... ok, a week ... oh fine! Days! ... Wait! Don't kill me! _ makes PEACE sign... again ..._ XD

_**AN3:**_ Thank you everyone for reading this, and the previous chapters (again, no doubt, to jog your memory, I know coz I do it, too). And why do I only get to thank you on the 3rd Author's Notes? ... I can't come up with any explanation ... so forget I asked. But THANK YOU! Double Thank You to those who alerted this story. Triple Thank You to those who left a review. And my love and gratitude to those who added this to faves. Or is it the other way around? Hmmm ... let me consider that for a while.

**Disclaimer:** … Oh, alright! They're not mine. Happy now?

**Warning:** Ah! Finally, the chapter I had promised. Don't know if it lives up to expectations, or if it's graphic enough (I did have to consider the ages of some of the readers, considered it, mind you, not that I actually would have changed anything regardless) but here it is.

**Warning:** Contains scenes of mature content. (What am I saying? I wrote this while running a fever. Still recovering from it. Excuse the bad grammar)

**Warning:** Shoujo Ai. Blah-blah. Under 18 … bad! Bad children! I'm telling your mommies!

* * *

**Chapter Three : The Night is Young**

Shizuru was having the time of her life. From the minute she had gotten inside the black Ferrari until she was escorted out, she had wasted no time before kissing, teasing and groping its cobalt haired driver, to the other's exasperation.

"You do realize the number of times we could have gotten ourselves killed while your hands were busy touching things they shouldn't have been touching while I was driving?" Natsuki frowned at her, holding her by the shoulders.

"But Natsuki is just so irresistible." She drew her face closer, tilting it slightly, unrepentant.

"You're incorrigible." The other sighed as she captured her lips. Her response was immediate. They kissed passionately, not hearing the elevator chime, and nearly fell inside as Shizuru had been propped against it for balance.

Fortunately, Natsuki's quick reflexes managed to keep them from tumbling towards the floor, legs braced as she supported both their weight. She succeeded in keeping them on their feet, arms firm behind Shizuru keeping her bent almost half backwards.

"Ara. I didn't realize Natsuki was so eager." Shizuru smiled as she felt the other's thigh between her legs, riding up her skirt. The pressure created a pleasant sensation that she was beginning to hunger for.

"I haven't even started yet." Natsuki flashed her a wolfish smile as she slowly raised her back up, keeping her leg where it was. They managed to enter the elevator in such position.

"You haven't? So what's keeping you?" Shizuru pressed the button for the top floor. She noticed Natsuki looking at the lit number with a strange expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Ummm, no. It's nothing." The other smiled at her.

"Hmmm, you had that same expression when I told you where I lived." She thought a moment, and then a horrible thought struck her. "You haven't been here before have you?" A flare of jealousy gripped her.

"W-what? What makes you think that?" Natsuki had a worried look on her face.

"With another woman?" She dreaded to hear the answer.

"No! Never." The other quickly tried to reassure her. Too quickly for her liking.

"Are you sure?" She peered into emerald orbs, searching for the answer within the deep pools. "You seem to be quite familiar with this place."

"Well … It's … I mean … Who wouldn't be? This building is becoming famous for having the best condo units available. It's strategically located. And with both the Fujino and Suzushiro corporations behind it, you're guaranteed a high standard of quality and safety. You could get a unit with a loft, the rooms are spacious, they have the best in terms of security, ample parking space…" Her voice trailed off and, noticing her raised eyebrow, she gave her a sheepish look.

"Ara. You're certainly quite knowledgeable about it. You're not trying to sell me a unit, are you?" She couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Ermm… Maybe I've spent too much time with that stupid Nao…"

"Ah, yes. She _has _ sold quite a number of these apartments." She smiled.

"Hmmmph." Natsuki turned her attention towards her, more particularly her neck.

"If you're interested though, I think I can manage to get you a discount. As well provide some other… benefits." She felt her breath catch as kisses started trailing over her neck.

"Mmmmm? What kind of benefits?" Natsuki murmured as she nibbled her ear.

The elevator chimed before opening, making them pause in their activities so they slowly stepped out still in each other's arms. Suddenly remembering where they were, Shizuru quietly led the way to her door, keeping her footsteps light and muffled by the carpet. She pointedly kept her eyes away from one particular door they passed by.

As they reached her door, she realized Natsuki, too, had been rather quiet on their short trek. She half-turned to look at her while opening her door and saw her attention was fixed along the hallway. _Oh Kami, I hope she doesn't know…_

She hastily opened the door and pulled the other woman inside, then closed and locked it discreetly before the other could protest. Turning on a few of the lights, she noticed Natsuki looked a bit surprised at her actions as she had raised an eyebrow at her. In response, she pulled the other into a kiss, maneuvering until Natsuki's back was to the door and she was leaning on her.

The kiss lasted several minutes as Shizuru lost herself in the soft texture of the other's lips, the pliability of the other tongue, the taste of her mouth and the press of their bodies. When she heard the other moan, she considered her options on how to invite Natsuki to her bed. _Should I ask her? Lead her by the hand? Continue kissing as we make our way upstairs?_

As they broke apart for some needed air, they stared into each other's eyes, arms wrapped around each other. She could see the desire in those blazing emerald orbs. _This is it. I'll just ask her…_ She opened her mouth to speak but the other spoke first.

"I should get going."

"Eh? I mean, I'm sorry. What did you just say?" Shizuru couldn't believe what she heard.

"I should leave. It's getting late and …"

"Why? I thought … Is there … Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that! It's just that … I got the impression that this isn't the kind of thing you normally do, so I …" Natsuki's voice trailed off.

"You're right. This isn't something I normally do. But what of it?" She started to worry.

"Well, you're drunk so … I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret later."

"Natsuki is being very honorable I see, but I assure you that I am quite sober." She told her quite firmly.

"Really? Since when?" Natsuki eyed her skeptically.

"Ara. Since you nearly killed us with your reckless driving." She pointed out.

"My reckless …? Oi! Whose hand kept trying to get between my legs while I was driving?"

Shizuru lifted up the offending hand and stared at it for a while before replying. "Ara... Mine?" She smiled as she put on an innocent expression.

Natsuki chuckled as she took the raised hand and kissed the inside of her palm, sending shivers down her spine. "Yes, yours, unless there was a horny octopus in the car with us. It sure felt like there were eight hands trying to grab me."

"Ikezu. Natsuki just called me an octopus."

"I didn't mean it that way, baka."

"Natsuki is certainly full of compliments. I can see why she's so popular." She pouted.

Natsuki's kisses had moved up from her palm to her wrist and upwards. She paused and grinned at her. "And here I thought it was just my good looks."

"Ara. It isn't your modesty, that's for sure." She couldn't help but laugh.

Natsuki laughed for a while and then sighed. "I really should go."

Shizuru stared contemplatively into the green orbs for a while. Then remembering something, she smiled. "Alright."

"I'll call you." Natsuki finally released her hand.

"Of course. Good night, Natsuki." She was still smiling as she turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Good night, Shizuru."

She was almost halfway up the stairs when she heard the other woman call her.

"Oi, Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?" She was trying to suppress her laughter.

"The door …"

Shizuru turned around and looked down at the other woman. She raised an eyebrow in mock-incomprehension. "Does Natsuki need help finding it?"

"… is locked."

She placed one hand on her elbow while the other rose to tap her cheek. "Ara."

Natsuki gave a low chuckle. "So can I have the key?"

"Ara, but we hardly know each other. Does Natsuki plan to move in with me already?" She was smiling now.

The other laughed. "Fine. May I _borrow_ your key then?"

"Oh. I see."

"See what?"

"Natsuki doesn't want to live with me." She sobbed.

"Oh, cut that out," the other said exasperated. "Well?"

"Well what?" Shizuru realized that playing an airhead was fun. _Being_ with this woman was fun. She had never enjoyed someone's company so much.

"The key?"

"What key?"

"The one you are currently tapping against your face?"

Shizuru stopped her tapping to look at the item in her hand. "Oh, this key!" She put on a lightbulb-flashing expression and laughed when she saw Natsuki rolling her eyes. "Hmmmmm." She pretended to consider handing the key over, toying with it for a while, running it along her lips, her jaw, neck, chest, and stomach until she finally slid it inside the waist of her skirt. "Ara. It seems to have slipped."

"Yes, I noticed." The other drawled with a smile, having watched the key's path with avid interest.

"I think it may have fallen inside my underwear." She tried to sound like a complete halfwit but she was struggling to keep from laughing outright.

Natsuki shook her head solemnly. "Then I guess you leave me with no other choice but to remove your underwear if I am to ever get out of here." The other woman spoke with a regretful sigh but the smile on her face belied her words.

"Ara. Whatever will I do?" Shizuru asked in horror even though she couldn't hold back an evil smile.

"Your only option is surrender." Natsuki leered at her menacingly as she slowly headed towards her direction, removing her jacket along the way and dropping it carelessly on the floor.

"If that is the case then… I surrender! Natsuki may do as she pleases with me." Shizuru couldn't hold back a triumphant laugh.

"Why do I feel like the victim here?" The cobalt haired woman sniffed before reaching her.

"If Natsuki prefers, I could do as I please with her." She smiled impishly before putting her arms around the other woman.

"You already seem to be doing that. I don't know why but … ever since I laid eyes on you I … " Natsuki stared intently at her for a few seconds before reaching up to pull her head down so she could capture her lips.

As Shizuru began to savor the other's lips, her amusement was replaced by a searing hunger for more. She drew their bodies even closer, fingers caressing the skin exposed beneath the other's blouse.

Natsuki deftly tried to remove Shizuru's coat even as the kiss progressed. Her lips parted slightly as a tongue began to tease its way inside her mouth. Shizuru slipped her own tongue out to meet the other and lost herself in the sensations it aroused within her.

When Natsuki broke the kiss and removed her hands from her back Shizuru was breathless and felt her heart hammering within her chest. She opened her eyes and found a burning hunger mirroring her own in the emerald orbs gazing at her.

"Shizuru." Natsuki spoke in a low, soft whisper, full of need, reaching out to hold her hands.

She had never heard her name uttered in such a way. She almost shuddered at just the sound of it, coming from those lips she was beginning to grow addicted to. "Natsuki." She tried putting her arms around the other woman again but they were held back against her sides. Confused, she thought Natsuki was going to stop what they were doing and was about to struggle when the other woman began to slowly slip her coat off her. She smiled brightly.

Natsuki noticed her expression and chuckled. "You win. I can't seem to resist you for some reason."

The minute the coat dropped they were at each other, kissing with an intense passion that made all their previous efforts seem chaste in comparison. Hands roamed everywhere they could reach, and still unsatisfied, began digging beneath clothes to feel more skin.

Shizuru felt as if her entire consciousness consisted of all the sensations the other woman aroused within her. Her brain had stopped functioning and everything in the world was there within her arms, soft, warm, and infinitely delicious to all her senses. She was barely able to notice her legs giving way while Natsuki tried to ease her down.

Then Natsuki was on top of her, blue hair tickled her cheeks while their mouths were still glued to each other. She felt the hand on her back inch forward toward her stomach, and upwards. She gasped when it reached up to cup her breast.

Natsuki raised her head to look into her eyes, then the hand began moving, massaging her breast making her close her eyes as she moaned in pleasure. She felt kisses trail along her face, towards her neck and she arched her head to give Natsuki more room. When the kisses were replaced by a tongue she felt like she could explode from sheer pleasure.

She shuddered, feeling a searing heat between her legs. She had never wanted anything or anyone so badly before. She felt a twinge of guilt as a sudden memory of her fiancé flashed in her head but she quelled it with images of a blue haired, green eyed … _womanizer_, her mind whispered. _Well, so is _he_. But he has never evoked so much as a single emotion out of me. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the kisses stop near her chest. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Natsuki unbuttoning her blouse with her teeth.

"Ara. Doesn't Natsuki have hands for that?"

"They're comfortable right where they are." Natsuki then had one hand squeeze her breast while her other hand, which had been supporting her back, dove beneath her blouse to caress her bare skin. "Besides, this is much more fun." The other woman smiled as she continued to undo the next button.

Shizuru laughed softly until she felt the hand beneath her undoing the clasp of her bra. She watched until all the buttons had been undone and Natsuki looked down at her to appreciate her handiwork. She felt herself blush as green eyes traveled over her body, lingering on her chest.

"That's a nice one."

"What is?" she smiled, for once feeling grateful for having an ample bosom. It had been nothing more than an inconvenience for her before, always drawing unwanted attention or getting in the way, but this time she wanted Natsuki to like them.

"Your bra. Is it a collector's item? Must be one of those limited edition pieces. The fabric, the lace and the embroidery… Where did you get it?" Natsuki looked up at her and, seeming to take one look at her incredulous expression, bent down to shower her stomach with kisses.

"My bra?"

"Mmmmmm. You're so beautiful, Shizuru."

"My bra?"

"Er… Has anyone ever told you just how sexy you are?"

"My bra."

"Ummmm, you look really good in it?"

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Bra?"

"Okay, okay. I just have this thing…" The other tried to bury her face in her midsection.

"And what 'thing' is that?"

"I, ummm, collect lingerie…" Natsuki said in a barely inaudible voice, half smothered beneath her.

Shizuru stared at the blushing forehead, feeling the heat on her stomach, and laughed. The other woman finally raised her head enough to glare at her.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing."

"I know. Kannin na. It's cute, though."

"C-cute? It's not cute!"

"Oh, of course not. I meant to say, sexy. My Natsuki is very sexy."

"Your Natsuki? Since when did I become yours? And anyway, it's not cute."

"Hai, hai." _Lingerie, is it? How interesting._ She hid her smile.

Natsuki stared at her for a while until, mollified, she continued her attention on her stomach. She began with feather-light kisses that made her catch her breath and forget everything else. When a tongue began tracing its way upwards she began to have trouble breathing. Then the hands came up to brush her blouse to her sides, revealing what lay beneath.

Shizuru watched as the hands dug beneath her bra and raised it up, freeing her breasts with a slight jiggle. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Natsuki's eyes widen at the sight before the emerald orbs began to darken with unhidden desire.

The other woman drew up to keep her head level with her breasts as her hands began to caress them from the sides, moving slowly around them, gently. She moaned as she felt her nipples hardening, yearning to be touched.

Eyes having had their fill, Natsuki bent down, burying her face along the valley between her breasts, kissing and licking along the way around first one breast, then the other. Teasing, hands and mouth made their sweet way all over them, but avoided the almost painfully erect nubs.

When Shizuru felt she couldn't take anymore she arched her back to raise her chest. Natsuki took this as her cue for her tongue trailed from the side towards one hard pink nipple. She moaned once she felt the playful tongue run along the tip of her breast.

Natsuki used her tongue to play with it. This sweet torture continued for while, only the very tip of her nipple grazed by the center of the tongue. Shizuru wondered if the woman was trying to drive her crazy. She moaned a complaint this time and was rewarded with a long flick before warmth enveloped her aching breast. She gasped as almost half her breast was sucked inside this warmth. Then the tongue began its work.

It circled the tip, licked it, flicked it, and circled some more, while the sucking continued endlessly. One hand was on her other breast, kneading it lightly. She felt the other hand along her back though she couldn't be sure as all her attention was centered on her breasts. That was, until she felt a hungry throbbing between her legs that seemed to resonate with every attention her upper body received, and made her hips buck involuntarily.

Soon, Natsuki raised her head to look at her swollen breast, seemingly satisfied, she latched onto the other with no preamble. As she gave this one a similar treatment, her hands began to move from her back to her sides. From her sides to her hips, the hands dipped lower to cup her buttocks.

Shizuru felt her hips raised slightly to press against the other woman as the hands circled the round flesh of her behind. Then Natsuki began to press one leg between hers, digging in until she opened her legs. She shuddered at the contact, feeling a jolt of intense pleasure run through her body, making her cry out. Having accomplished its mission, one hand went back up to pay its respects to her other unattended breast while the other began to dip dangerously lower between her legs.

Her mind felt overwhelmed by all the physical sensations her body was going through. Natsuki's mouth, hands and legs were all working together to drive her over the edge. She wasn't so sure what edge exactly she was being driven over, and what awaited her at the end of it. She just knew that she wanted to reach it, whatever the consequences. She couldn't have stopped herself, in any case.

She felt Natsuki's hand reach down below her skirt, fingers trailing along her inner thighs before arriving at the center. She moaned, or gasped, she wasn't sure which, perhaps both, as fingers ran along the wet cloth.

Natsuki stopped sucking for a moment and raised her head up to give her an inquiring look. "Same fabric. Matching bra and panties?" She grinned mischievously.

"Shut. Up." Shizuru growled at her, making them both laugh.

Natsuki raised herself off her and, straddling her on her knees, ran her hands up her thighs. Reaching the edge of her skirt, they continued their ascent bringing the material up with them.

Shizuru shivered, but it wasn't from the cold from having her legs exposed. It was more from expectation, her body acting on instinct, knowing what it wanted, and demanding release from the mental restraints she wasn't even aware she had placed upon it.

As the hands reached her hips, the fingers trailed along the top of her panties before sliding slowly beneath the material. She felt blood rushing to her head, pounding in her ears as the other woman began to pull down the item. She raised her hips slightly to make it easier, not caring if she appeared too eager.

Natsuki kneeled beneath her feet as her hands continued to slide her underwear down, until it was off of her. Then one hand trailed its way back up as she half-lay beside her, drawing level with her body. Shizuru wrapped her arms around the woman.

The hand reached past her legs and stroked her pubic hair before moving a little higher, picking something up just above the area.

"Found it." Natsuki smiled lazily at her, raising her hand to show the result of her hard work.

"Ikezu. Natsuki was only after the key all along."

"No, not all along." Gently placing the key between her breasts, Natsuki leaned forward to capture her lips. Shizuru pulled her down until she was partly on top of her. As she deepened the kiss, she felt Natsuki's warm body moving against her. A hand fondled her breast before trailing its way southwards.

As a long moan escaped her lips, she felt a need to do something to keep in control of the situation. Her hands began to run along the other's body, stopping only when a realization struck her.

"Ara. Ikezu! Natsuki still has all her clothes on." She promptly began to peel the other's blouse of its wearer.

"But this is your night. You don't have to do anything…" The other woman protested as Shizuru continued to strip her top off. "Alright." The sound was muffled as the blouse was now covering the other's face. She took this moment to admire what lay beneath.

Natsuki had to pull her blouse off herself as Shizuru had stopped midway to run her hands on the other's body. The other woman reached behind to unclasp her lacy black bra letting it fall in front of her as Shizuru watched, fascinated.

Just as she was about to pounce on the jiggling mounds, Shizuru felt her hands held in a firm grasp. She struggled, trying to free her hands as her mouth tried to reach the pink nipples. She only managed to get near enough to flick her tongue over one, feeling it harden at the merest touch as Natsuki held her back.

"Natsuki…" She moaned.

"Later. You'll get your chance. But for now, it's my turn." Natsuki chuckled. "Don't distract me."

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Ikezu."

Natsuki settled back down to her previous position, planting her lips atop hers to prevent further protests. Her hands were released and she felt an arm slide beneath her back to support her as the other traced invisible patterns along her arms, chest, stomach and side.

When the hand settled over one breast, it began to knead the soft flesh until Natsuki broke the kiss to look down.

"Where's the key?"

"Ara. It must have fallen off. Does my Natsuki need it so badly?"

Natsuki smiled. "No. Not at the moment." And began to trail kisses over her shoulder, to her neck, up her jaw. When she reached her lips, she was greeted by a probing tongue so she opened her mouth to let her in. Tongue met tongue and began to dance around each other.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand give her breast a squeeze before sliding downward. She was suddenly reminded of the yearning hunger between her legs. She broke the kiss to take several long breaths as Natsuki's hand slid over her skirt before diving down towards her center. A leg pushed its way between hers, separating them. Then fingers began exploring the area in between, stoking the fire which had begun burning deep inside her.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she savored all the unfamiliar sensations coursing through her body. Natsuki had begun sucking on her breasts, alternating her attention on each one, her tongue running along her erect nipples. Fingers probed between her legs, making her gasp and her hips jerk when they found a very sensitive area.

Noticing her reaction, the other woman began to concentrate her attention on that particular spot. Shizuru felt her self control slipping as Natsuki began to stroke her clit. And it didn't stop there. She felt the fingers press down on the nub, squeeze it, trace circles around it, and rub its surface again. There was no pattern to it. And it continued until she heard the echo of a scream. Opening her eyes, she was only dimly aware it had come from her.

"Natsuki?" She panted.

Emerald eyes bore into her as the hand dipped lower, tracing the folds between her legs. Shizuru gulped as she realized what the other's intentions were. She took a deep breath and spread her legs a little wider. They looked into each other's eyes as the fingers began to dig beneath the folds. She felt her wetness dripping down by the time the other woman found what she sought.

As fingers hovered near the entrance, Shizuru felt the other woman hesitate. She gazed into her emerald orbs and nodded once. Natsuki seemed to accept her decision as her fingers began to slowly enter her body.

She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt them penetrating her. A moan escaped her lips as she was filled by the other woman. She felt complete. As if she had been reunited with a part of her soul she hadn't been aware of being separated from.

She sighed contentedly before her lips were captured in a passionate kiss. Then the fingers stroked her inner walls while pulling out, only to ram back in. Her hips jerked even as she grunted in pleasure. Soon, the hand began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first. But as her body welcomed the intrusion, it became hard, fast and violent.

As she couldn't stop her moans from escaping, Natsuki left her lips alone to make whatever sounds they pleased and directed her mouth to her breasts.

Shizuru felt her hips moving in rhythm to the other's hand. Each thrust brought a wave of exquisite sensations that began to build into a pressure deep within her. The hand continued its assault on her senses, digging deep inside her, the heel of the palm smacking against her clitoris. The pressure intensified, becoming almost painful.

She felt like her body was trying to reach something, a release from the force being kept inside her. She didn't think she could hold it in much longer. She let it sweep over her, the feeling gradually simmering up to reach the boiling point.

Then it happened. She screamed. She thrust her hips up into the air, with Natsuki's fingers still inside her. Her neck arched backwards as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands grasped the other's shoulders tightly.

The pressure had reached its peak and exploded, sending wave after wave of pleasure all over her body. It was indescribable. She couldn't have put down the words to convey the sensations she was experiencing. She wanted it to last forever.

But it faded all too soon. She felt the last of her strength give out as her body relaxed back down. Exhaustion began to creep over her as lips came to claim hers. She could barely open her eyes and smile at the other woman.

"Hey." Natsuki smiled back at her.

"Mmmmmm."

She felt the fingers slip out of her but was too tired to complain. She wanted to keep them there so she tightened her muscles around them in protest. The other woman laughed.

"I see you still have some energy left. Think you can manage to get up? I doubt you'll find it comfortable sleeping here. Come on. I'll help you into your room."

Once Shizuru was back on her feet, with the other's help, she looked down at the few articles of clothing gathered around them. "It's because Natsuki was too impatient."

"You're the one who decided to lie down on the stairs."

"So my Natsuki is saying it was all my fault? Ikezu."

"It's the truth. And stop calling me 'your Natsuki'. Now come on and I'll tuck you in." Natsuki began to lead the way up the rest of the stairs.

Shizuru stood right where she was. "But Natsuki is _my _ Natsuki. And 'tuck me in'? Ara. Has my Natsuki forgotten her promise already?"

"What promise?" Natsuki stopped to look back down at her.

Shizuru started to climb the steps. Upon reaching the other woman, she looped her arm around hers and dragged her up until they reached her room. She opened the door and, with Natsuki still in tow, headed for the bed.

"Natsuki promised me my turn." She stated firmly and pushed the other woman onto the bed.

"W-what? You can't be serious. Aren't you tired? Besides, it's late. I should get going."

"I _said_, Natsuki promised me my turn. And I am not _that _tired. The night is still young. Don't even _think _ about leaving until I had my way with you." She then gave the other a sweet, yet implacable smile.

"I didn't promise anything! I said 'maybe', besides you need your rest."

The other continued to protest as she started to get up but Shizuru pushed her back down. And sat on her, smiling. "I can rest as soon as I had my Natsuki."

Natsuki knew she was defeated. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Lindred: _bleary-eyed, sitting in front of the computer, with headphones on_

Natsuki: Hey! Don't you have a story to finish? Why aren't you typing?

Shizuru: Ara. She can't hear you.

Natsuki: What the hell is she doing?

Shizuru: Watching Hentai. .

Natsuki: WHAT?! _turns on her tomato-face_

Shizuru: And downloading two more. _sips tea_

Natsuki: Doesn't she have enough in her collection? _glares at author's cabinets_

Shizuru: One can never have enough Hentai. _another sip _

Natsuki: Is that what she told you?

Shizuru: _smile_

Natsuki: Uh-oh! _starts backing away_

Shizuru: They're quite educational. _brings out some ropes_

Natsuki: _runs_

Shizuru: _has ropes! captures Natsuki. drags her into bedroom_

Natsuki: HELP!

Lindred: Hey, keep it down! I can't hear all the moaning with all your … Huh? Where'd they go? _shrugs. turns attention back on to the screen_

* * *

_ **OMAKE 2:**_

Lindred: Hey! I just got a whole bunch of new DVDs.

Natsuki: You are such a PERV!

Lindred: NO! These aren't _those_ kind of DVDs. So, ummm, Shizuru?

Shizuru: Hai?

Lindred: Well, I need some place to put them so could you take your collection out of my cabinets?

Natsuki: _jaw drops to the floor_

Shizuru: _glares at author...and i mean REAL dangerously_

Lindred: Or maybe they would do just fine on the floor...

Shizuru: Kiyohime...

Lindred: _runs for her life_

Natsuki: SHI-ZU-RU!

* * *

_**AN:**_ I did warn you that I finished this chapter while running a high temperature. At least I can claim that all the bad parts were induced by my fevered brain. 

I actually wanted to end this chapter after Natsuki said "Good night, Shizuru." but I feared for my life and it seemed too short to end it there. Oh well... hope you were satisfied.

Another thing is that I don't know how to make the ahem love scenes seem longer. I had a conversation with someone about it and ... well ... we both agreed that putting in something like "thrust her fingers in and out 2,000 times" seemed a wee bit ... tacky ... let's not even get into the probability of the number. XD

Reviewers will get ... well, the usual treats ... just worded in another way ... as soon as I can come up with it ...


	4. Chapter 4: The Long Night

_**AN: **_Yes, I'm still alive! And … ummmmm… could you at least pretend to be happy about it…?

_**AN2:**_ Thank you for reading this and staying with it so far. I know I hadn't been keeping up my end of the bargain but there were so many distractions… Errrrrrrrr, yeah…

Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! And gropes for the girls! -sounds of multiple slaps- Sorry, force of habit I guess… -scratches head- (Just as a side note, asterisks seem to disappear in the main story so I added the dashes, too.) Yup, definitely no asterisks...

Thanks also for the faves! -puckers lips for smooching- Hey! Come back here! Dang!

And finally, Thank you for the alerts! -group hug- Sexy ladies get a special one-on-one hug from me if you all just come into my room and… -another round of slaps- Where's everybody's sense of humor? Besides, _YOU_ aren't even sexy so… -several more slaps- I'm shutting up now…

_**AN3:**_ Thank you Jonz for the beta services! (She volunteered even though I was highly skeptical about her abilities. -grin-) Actually, I did add a lot more neck action here just for you. Me loves you! -sloppy kiss- Pssssst… _she's_ not going to read this, is she?

(If you see any more mistakes, blame her! -smack- Ouch. Okay, it's my fault but… uh… as I keep telling my other friend Lily: Me no speak Eangleesh!)

_**AN4:**_ Thank you Leebot for all the advice and tips! I doubt I would have kept writing if it wasn't for your encouragement. (Well, I managed to finish this chapter one week after talking to you even though I started it five months ago.)

_**AN5: **_There are plenty of other people to thank but… I can't seem to remember them all now… sorry… so… Thanks!?

**Disclaimer: **… -glare- … not mine.

**Warning: **This chapter seems lame in comparison… I don't know… It's probably why it took me longer to finish.

**Warning: **YES! Smex in this chapter! Though it probably doesn't even come close to the great works of some of the other authors around here… -sudden inferiority complex- But… I did do my best… in my very unoriginal and feeble way… -sniff sniff-

**Warning: **Some highly graphic material, in my opinion, for mature readers only.

**Warning: **For those below 18… -sigh- What am I going to do with you? -starts rapping heads-

I'm not adding another warning for Shoujo Ai content. If you've gotten this far you'd know already. Unless, there are actually people out there who only read this chapter…

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Long Night**

Shizuru's eyes traveled across the body of the woman she was currently sitting on. Now that she was no longer driven by her needs, she took her time to appreciate the beauty that lay underneath her.

She couldn't help but admire the other's proportions, from the toned abdomen and the swell of the breasts to the graceful arch of the neck. Shifting her gaze higher, eyes dwelled on the soft, sensual lips which, in her opinion, just begged to be kissed, the pert nose, the smooth, creamy cheeks that were quick to blush, and the … _glowering green eyes?_

"Ara, is my Natsuki dissatisfied with something?"

"I'm not your… never mind. If you're done staring would you mind getting off me?"

Shizuru moved to sit on the bed, keeping her eyes on the other woman. She was surprised, and a little hurt, with Natsuki's reaction.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way! It's just …" Natsuki sat up and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm … I'm sorry. I guess I'm more used to being in control."

Feeling relieved, Shizuru also placed her arms around the other. "It's alright. I was beginning to think you had never done this before." She teased.

"B-b-b-baka! Who do you think you're talking to?" Natsuki pulled away slightly to glare at her.

"My Natsuki … who is blushing like a tomato." She smiled.

"I'm not blushing!"

"So you admit you _are _my Natsuki?"

"Arrrrrgh! You're impossible."

Shizuru laughed, and the other soon joined her. Then she felt a hand on her cheek and she saw Natsuki watching her intently.

"You … Do you really want to do this? You don't have to, you know. There's no need to worry about me."

"I want to." And she did, so badly. She couldn't have explained it. It wasn't about her ego for letting the other take control of her earlier. She wasn't even sure she knew what to do or if it would be enough to satisfy the other woman.

She just … wanted Natsuki. That was the plain and simple truth of it. She wanted to run her hands across the other's body, to taste her skin with her tongue, to feel her warmth against her, to hear her moan as she …

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stop drooling."

She had been so lost in her thoughts of what she wanted to do with the other woman that she had forgotten to school her features. Being caught without her mask was bad enough but knowing the other had seen her lustful expression only made it worse. She blushed.

"I was NOT drooling." She spoke haughtily, raising her chin up to look at the other beneath her nose.

Natsuki was grinning. "You sure? You seem to have some drool there …" She pointed to the corner of Shizuru's mouth.

"I do not!" She resisted the urge to wipe her hand over the area.

"No, there is something …" Natsuki kept pointing, drawing her face nearer.

"There's nothing …" She was cut off as the other bent to kiss the side of her lips.

She couldn't help but smile. "I think I've seen that movie."

"What movie? I thought I was being original."

"Not likely."

"Maybe they got it from me."

"Natsuki."

"That's my name."

"On the bed. Now!"

"You were right the first time."

"What?"

"You just called me 'Nao'. How could you even mistake me for that spider?"

"Bed."

"I am on the bed."

Quickly growing impatient, Shizuru grabbed hold of the woman and pulled her down onto the bed. Once she was sure Natsuki was securely in the middle, she got up to straddle her once again.

"You sure like to sit on people."

"Only on my Natsuki."

"Have you ever considered loosing a few pounds?"

Shizuru laughed, but she discreetly observed the other woman. _ She looks … nervous? But why? It's not like this would be her first time … would it? Did she answer my question earlier?_

"I happen to have the right weight in proportion with my height, age and body structure."

"You could loose a few inches, too."

"Ara. Does my Natsuki not like looking up at me?" She smiled down at the other woman.

"Hmmmph! There's nothing I could do about your age but," Natsuki's gaze dropped and she leered at her, "you should definitely keep those."

Shizuru looked down at her partially covered breasts and blushed. _Wait! I should be the one making her blush._

"My bra? Ikezu. My Natsuki doesn't want to see me naked."

This time it was the other's woman turn to blush. "That's not what I meant!"

"No?" Shizuru smiled as she began to slowly remove her own blouse. She watched as Natsuki's eyes seem to glow passionately as she did so. After she had taken it off, she quickly tossed it over the side. Then she began to slide the straps of her bra down her arms, keeping the main part over her chest. Once done, she playfully placed it on top of the other's eyes.

"Oi!" Natsuki picked it up carefully and placed it on the bed stand.

She looked on with amusement, and a raised eyebrow. The other noticed her expression and turned a shade pink.

"W-well, these things are delicate!"

"Of course." She tried to suppress a smile.

"…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing... I hope you hand wash them." The other finally muttered.

It was too much for Shizuru. She couldn't hold back her laughter and let it ring across the room. She knew the other woman wasn't pleased and she did try to suppress it as much as she could. So after a while, and several deep breaths, she managed to control herself.

"You done?" For her part, Natsuki looked more resigned than upset.

"Yes, mostly. Is my Natsuki angry with me?"

"Baka. You're very beautiful when you laugh." Natsuki reached up and started pulling her down on top of her.

Shizuru allowed herself to be lowered so she could capture the other's lips. Those last few words Natsuki had uttered echoed inside her head and she was touched by them. Not because of their flattering aspects but the simple way in which they were said made her feel like the compliment was a genuine, honest statement coming from the other woman.

"My Natsuki probably says that to all the girls." She needed to know if she was right.

"No… Well, maybe. I might have said it to many others before." Natsuki made a rueful face. "But you … are the most beautiful woman I had ever met. And _that _I have never told anyone else."

Shizuru stared into the green pools for a moment, unwilling to believe the words until she saw the truth behind those eyes. She felt her heart melting, opening itself up to this beautiful stranger lying beneath her on the bed. She realized how foolish it was as she had barely met the woman and knew very little about her, and most of what she had heard didn't exactly inspire confidence.

As Natsuki's tongue grazed over her lips, she opened her mouth to suck on it. Shizuru began to consider what it was about this woman that so captivated her. She was beautiful. Sexy. Appealing. Had a killer smile. Really cute when she pouted. Blushed quite prettily, too. _Stop focusing on her looks!_

Scolding herself, Shizuru began to consider Natsuki's other aspects even as her tongue found its way inside the other's mouth. She seems responsible. Quite honorable. There's kindness in her eyes, though she puts out this tough exterior. Funny? _I have certainly never laughed so much with anyone else. _

As they broke apart for some air, she started to feel languorous and smiled at the sleepy expression on Natsuki's face. She brought her lips back down and continued their previous activity. Good kisser, she thought.

Then she began to remember what they had done earlier on the stairs. Amazing lover. As the memories started flooding through her mind, she realized they had been kissing for quite a long time now and broke apart to look accusingly at the other woman.

"Ara. Is my Natsuki trying to kiss me to sleep?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Natsuki's guilty expression however, spoke volumes.

Shizuru sat back up and regarded the other woman. After a few minutes where Natsuki wouldn't meet her eyes, she sighed. "Natsuki."

The emerald orbs finally looked back at her. The hesitation was clearly evident in those eyes so Shizuru decided to speak seriously with the other woman.

"Natsuki, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. Just tell me and we'll stop, alright?"

Natsuki gave a rueful laugh. "That's supposed to be _my _ line." Taking a deep breath, she looked back at her. "I want to do this. Really. I guess I'm just a little bit … nervous." The last word was spoken softly but Shizuru heard it clearly.

She smiled. "Then let's get started." She quickly moved down the other's legs, unbuttoned Natsuki's pants and quickly unzipped it. Then she immediately began pulling it off.

"Hey, take it easy."

"If I don't hurry my Natsuki might change her mind." She kept tugging on the material.

"Oi … Whatever happened to 'tell me and we'll stop'?"

"That's why I need to hurry before Natsuki tells me to stop." She couldn't seem to get it off the woman no matter how hard she tried. All her efforts only managed to slide Natsuki lower on the bed, to the other's amusement.

She took a firm hold of the leather at either side of the hips and used her weight to pull it off. Natsuki only slid even lower, laughing. Feeling her temper rising, she braced herself on the edge of the bed and yanked on the accursed thing.

Then the material slipped off her grasp and she felt herself falling backwards, over the edge of the bed, her head hitting the floor.

"Shizuru! Are you alri…?"

She winced as her head made contact with the hard floor. After she lay there staring at the ceiling for a while in shock, she slowly lowered her eyes to see Natsuki sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"That's a very … provocative sight." The other woman smiled as her eyes slid down her body.

Confused, Shizuru followed the other's line of sight to see her legs spread out, exposing herself to the woman's heated gaze. She screamed and sat up as gracefully as she could under the circumstances.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths while trying to muster up her dignity. She was grateful that the other woman had remained quiet during her embarrassing ordeal.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Natsuki was lying on her side, holding her stomach.

Shizuru glared at the woman.

"I'm sorry." Then she started laughing again. Natsuki was almost breathless and had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Are you … are you alright?"

She slowly stood up and started heading towards her drawers.

"Shizuru? Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Shizuru? Where are you going?"

"Scissors." She had reached her drawers and opened one.

"Scissors? … Hey, wait a minute!" Natsuki jumped off the bed and placed her arms around her, planting kisses on her cheek and neck. Carefully closing the drawer, she led a resisting Shizuru back to the bed. "You don't need that. Look, I'll take it off, okay? There's a trick to it. You don't need to cut it off."

Shizuru reluctantly allowed herself to be led back and sat on the bed. "I'm waiting."

Natsuki had been standing in front of her, eyeing her carefully. "Uh … Yeah. Right." Hooking her thumbs on the sides of her pants, she started pulling it down. Seeing her watching, she blushed and turned around.

Shizuru's mood greatly improved as she watched Natsuki strip in front of her. She couldn't help but smile as the other woman began wiggling her hips trying to peel off the leather.

"So this is Natsuki's secret technique." Her excitement rose as more skin came into view and she felt heat spreading all over her body.

Natsuki turned her head around to look at her after she managed to get her pants down to her thighs. "Oi. Stop staring at my ass."

"But my Natsuki has a cute butt." She reached out to squeeze the delectable round flesh but the other woman jumped at her contact.

"Hey! Stop that!" Natsuki, trying to avoid her groping hand, lost her balance since her pants were still wrapped around her lower thighs. She landed on her knees with her face on the floor. "Oooof!"

"Ara."

The other woman turned her head around to glare at her. "Shizuru!"

Shizuru, on the other hand, paid no heed to either the glare or her name being called. Her eyes were riveted on the sight presented before her. Two firm, white, rounded pieces of flesh separated by a small strip of lacy, black cloth. As she stared, she felt a desperate need to see what lay beneath the black garment. And not just see, she wanted to touch, smell and taste its secrets. Her hand, of its own accord, began to reach out to remove the offensive material.

"Oi, Shizuru!" Natsuki, seeing the intense fire burning in Shizuru's eyes, rolled over until she was lying on her back. "You're drooling again."

"Hmmmm?" She finally glanced up at the other's face. "I do not drool." She smiled before lowering her sight back to the area between Natsuki's legs which was still visible beneath her bent knees.

"I could use some help here." Natsuki raised her arms hoping Shizuru would help her get back on her feet, and thereby stop her infernal staring.

"Of course." She replied, getting off the bed. But, instead of reaching for the other's arms, she bent down to take hold of her black lacy underwear and slid it down to her knees, joining the rest of what was left of Natsuki's clothing. Once past the hips, it became a simple matter to remove both items from the other woman and she did just that.

Standing back up, Shizuru could have spent a long time just admiring the view. She especially enjoyed seeing the full body blush currently decorating the magnificent work of art lying beneath her.

Unfortunately, said piece of art quickly scrambled up to her feet spluttering.

"Shi-Shizuru!"

As her eyes continued to ravage the other's body, Shizuru felt a hand cup her chin to raise her head back up. Looking into the frowning face with the deep emerald eyes, she couldn't help but smile. _Beautiful. And soon to be mine._

"You." The other woman began.

"Yes, Na-tsu-ki?" She drawled the other's name around her tongue, enjoying the feel of it before flashing a wide, toothy grin.

"Are. Impossible." Natsuki sighed before closing her eyes, then she raised her head up and, opening them again, seemed to be seeking some sort of divine guidance from above. When it became evident that none was forthcoming, she turned her attention back to Shizuru with a slight chuckle.

Shizuru drew closer to the other woman and wrapped her arms around her. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki slipped her hands behind Shizuru and began to kiss her along her neck. Shortly afterwards, Shizuru felt her skirt sliding down her legs while Natsuki's hands rested on her back. She looked down to see it wrapped around her feet and quickly kicked it aside. They were now both naked and Shizuru felt her excitement building once again inside her.

The other woman's lips made their way up her neck towards her ear. "Let's go to bed." Natsuki's voice sent shivers running down her spine. Then the other woman drew away and slapped her behind. "Hurry up."

Shizuru stepped back to glare at her but it probably wasn't very effective when she had a smile on her face. Natsuki merely grinned as she placed a hand on her waist to lead her back.

Once on the bed, Natsuki guided her towards the middle and was about to get on top of her but Shizuru pulled her down beneath her instead.

"My Natsuki seems to keep forgetting her promise."

"I never made that promise. But, if that's what you really want, then go ahead." Natsuki lay back on the bed, grabbed a pillow and made herself comfortable, pushing her hair out of the way. Resting her hands behind her head, she looked up at Shizuru and smiled. "Well? I'm waiting."

Shizuru, taken aback by the sudden change, took a moment to consider what course of action to take. _Now what?_ It didn't take long however, as her eyes drifted down to take in the sight of other's body. She allowed her instincts to take over.

Feeling a surge of passion reawakening within her, she lay beside the woman and sought to capture her lips. She savored the softness of the other's lower lip, sucking it while her tongue familiarized itself with its smooth texture.

She laid her hand tentatively on the other's stomach then slowly let it run along its flat surface. Growing bolder, she started inching her way up, fingers tracing the lower ribs before reaching the lower slope of a breast. Her hand traced the gentle incline as her excitement rose.

Releasing the other's lips, she looked down to admire the soft curves before her hand reached up to cup one breast. She heard Natsuki gasp before one arm reached out behind her, drawing her close to the other woman as kisses rained down on her neck.

Her eyes were fixed on the other's breasts, watching them rise and fall as she breathed. The longer she stared the faster the movements became. She kept watching, fascinated.

"Are you just going to stare at them?" Natsuki breathed into her ear. "Or would you like me to give you some lessons?"

Shizuru turned her face back to find Natsuki smirking at her. _She's definitely more confident now. More like the Natsuki I had met earlier. The player…_

"Ara. I think I can manage somehow." She smiled before giving the other a deep long kiss. She followed it with several kisses down her neck leading down towards the rising peaks. There she paused, admiring her close up view of the two mounds.

Shizuru had never given much thought to other women's breasts before. She had met a lot of beautiful women but she had never had much interest in their physical attributes. The same applied to men. She had always known that her parents would pick a suitable husband for her so she had never bothered getting into a relationship which would prove fruitless in the end.

Since birth, her whole life has been mapped out. From her formative years, to school, work, marriage and having her own family, everything had been arranged. She only had to live it out, merely passing from one stage to the next. That she was expected to excel in all areas was left unsaid. She had no problems with that. It was a small price to pay.

She was blessed with a loving family. She had the best in education. She was, considering her age, at the top of her career. She had a respected and attentive fiancé. She had everything she could ever want. And yet she was … somewhat unsatisfied by it all.

She looked up at Natsuki's face seeing burning emerald eyes with a quirk of a smile gracing those delicious lips and she felt adrenaline rushing through her. She felt giddy and excited and all too alive.

Shizuru was aware of the risks she was taking but for the first time in her life she was doing something that wasn't a part of the plan of her so-called life. This was her choice. It may be foolish, it may ruin her life, she may never even see Natsuki again but she would face the consequences, whatever they may be.

She reflected that it was probably already a moot point after what had happened earlier. However, she had been too blinded by desire at the time so now she was merely reaffirming her decision. Not that her desires had abated but at least she could think a little clearer.

Tearing her gaze away from Natsuki's face, she decided it was time she acted upon them. Looking down at one pink erect nipple, she slowly slipped her tongue out to taste it. Hearing the other woman moan at the slight touch was all the encouragement she needed.

She started to tease the woman by kissing it and running her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth. Judging from Natsuki's reactions, she knew she was doing it right.

As her tongue continued to play with the hardened nub inside her mouth, her hand was still busy massaging the other breast. She took her time familiarizing herself with the first breast, Natsuki's moans letting her know what pleased the other woman.

After a while, she glanced at the other one and decided she needed to claim that as well, so she released the captive breast and moved on to the next. She shifted her position so one hand could fill in the vacancy while the other moved along Natsuki's side down to her hip.

Sucking on the other breast, she kept her eyes on the Natsuki's face as her hand deliberately headed towards the center. Green eyes fluttered open once her fingers ruffled over the trimmed growth it found there.

Their eyes met only briefly as the other closed them again once she moved her hand lower. Yet in those few seconds she saw the need behind those emerald orbs, urging her to continue. As her fingers probed their way downwards, she could hear Natsuki's labored breathing.

Shizuru focused her senses on the other woman, reading her reactions. She delighted at the way Natsuki's hips jerked when her hand found her sensitive spot. She let her fingers linger in that location, rubbing and pressing until she got her desired result.

"God…!" Natsuki moaned loudly, opening her eyes and using her hand to draw Shizuru's head up.

Shizuru was a little reluctant releasing her prize but as Natsuki raised her own head up to meet hers, she gave in, albeit keeping the nipple in her mouth for as long as she could. As it popped out of her mouth, she quickly exchanged it for those luscious lips and wasted no time parting them with her tongue and meeting the other along the way.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Natsuki drew back to smile at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Shizuru already missed those lips. Then Natsuki squeezed her thighs together, reminding her. "Oh!" she had been so distracted that her hand had stopped moving.

"Honestly! You need to focus on the matter at hand!" Natsuki scolded her while turning her attention to Shizuru's neck, kissing and sucking on it.

"My apologies. Was it… this matter?" Shizuru asked as her hand started stroking the other's clit once again even as she shuddered at the attention her neck was getting. "It seems to be in my hand, at any rate."

"Yes. That matter precisely." Natsuki seemed to smile before running her tongue up Shizuru's neck to lick her ear. One hand cupped her breast and began massaging it while the other started caressing her back.

Shizuru couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips. Her hand pressed down on the nub making the other's hips buck up. She could feel her arousal growing again, but so was the need to take the other woman to the same heights she had experienced so she continued her ministrations.

_Concentrate!_ It was as her fingers continued stroking the other woman, delving lower and covering a larger area, that she first felt it. Wetness. She ran her fingers along the slick surface before raising her hand and looking down at it. Her fingers glistened with it. _Oh my! _

"Natsuki."

"What were you expecting? A dick?" Natsuki grinned at her.

"How crude!" Shizuru gave her a withering look but the other only laughed. She had to smile, though. "Let me see." She scrambled out of Natsuki's arms and squeezed herself between her legs. She lay on her stomach for the best vantage point.

"Wait a minute! Oi!" Natsuki tried grabbing her to no avail. "Get back up here."

"But I want to see…" Shizuru was too mesmerized by the spectacle presented before her.

"What am I supposed to do here all by myself?" Natsuki seemed to be whining.

Shizuru glanced up at the pouting woman and smiled. _She's so cute!_ "Enjoy it?" She suggested, looking back down between the other's legs.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare at someone's pussy?"

"Ara. No. I suppose they might have been remiss in my education."

"Parents these days…" Natsuki sighed.

Shizuru giggled. But she kept her eyes glued to the delectable sight as her mind began to fill with ideas about all the things she wanted to do with it.

"Will you just stop staring and do something already? Geez."

Shizuru glanced up to find a blush covering the other's cheeks. "Awwww. Is my Natsuki shy?"

"It's not about shyness. There's only so much one can take, you know?"

"I can't help it. My Natsuki is just so beautiful."

"Shizuru!" The blush went several shades deeper.

"Red Natsuki is cute, too." She laughed.

"Oh shut up and get on with it." Natsuki was smiling, though.

"Ara, ara. My Natsuki is so impatient."

"Fine. You know what? I'll do it myself." Her hand reached between her legs but Shizuru slapped it away.

"No! It's mine! I'll do it" Shizuru spoke fiercely as she kept slapping the offending hand away while her other hand protectively covered the area.

"Alright. Alright already! Sheesh!" Natsuki raised both her hands back behind her head and looked at Shizuru with amusement.

"Natsuki _ikezu_!" Shizuru sniffed.

"Yes. Yes. I'm mean. Now can we get back to what we were doing?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

Shizuru brightened up. "Of course." She smiled, lying back on her stomach and continued… staring.

"…"

Still staring.

Shizuru hid her smile as she noticed Natsuki's reddening face along the periphery of her vision. Although she was enjoying the view, she was quite surprised that the other woman managed to hold back for almost two minutes before saying anything.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Shizuru had to laugh. "My Natsuki is fun to tease."

"And you say _I'm _ mean."

"_Kannin na._ You seem to bring out the worst in me."

Natsuki grinned. "If this is your worst, I can't wait to see you at your best." The look she gave Shizuru was warm. And full of passion.

Shizuru could feel herself melting under that gaze. She crawled back up, maintaining eye and body contact, before capturing Natsuki's lips. She drew the other's lower lip inside her own, gently sucking and running her tongue over it while feeling the other do the same with her upper lip.

She could feel hands on her body, keeping her close, so she rested her full weight on the other woman and held on, as well. However, when she felt Natsuki moving, trying to shift their positions, she resisted, breaking off the kiss to give her a mild, accusatory glare.

Natsuki had the grace to look sheepish. "Ah… ha ha. Force of habit, I suppose."

"I am not like Natsuki's other… three hundred women." Shizuru stated with a frown.

"There weren't three hundred of them." Natsuki stated with a sigh. "And no. You aren't anything like them."

Shizuru blushed, pleased. She felt her heart start beating rapidly at those words.

"They would've been asleep by now. Possibly having erotic dreams about me."

Shizuru bit Natsuki's lower lip. Hard.

"Aahhh! It …urts! I w…s jokin…!"

She released her poor victim. "Is my Natsuki sorry?"

"No! Dammit! That hurt!" Natsuki raised her hand to run her fingers over the abused lip, turning her head to the side.

Shizuru noticed the slight swelling and felt guilty. She started kissing Natsuki's cheek, moving her way up to the ear she whispered, "_Kannin na._" She kissed the outer lobe before running her tongue inside.

When she felt the other woman shiver beneath her, she raised her hand to caress one breast, feeling the nipple harden at her touch. She let her tongue trail down along Natsuki's jaw, down to her chin.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned her face back towards her and kissed her before softly biting down on her lip. "There. We're even now, okay?"

Seeing the other woman's warm gaze made her smile. _She's so gentle._ Shizuru felt as if a barrier which had been wrapped around her heart had started crumbling. _I think I'm falling for her_…

Shocked at her own thoughts, she buried her head into the other's neck, kissing the smooth skin as she tried not to dwell on her emotions. _Don't be foolish! You just met her today! _ Feeling her heart protesting for the other woman's defense, she decided to stop thinking altogether and just concentrate on what she was doing.

Fortunately for her, Natsuki's creamy neck was a good distraction. She ran her tongue beneath the jaw line before continuing with kisses. She allowed her lips to continue grazing along the entire area, inhaling her sweet scent, as one hand fondled one breast while the other kept constant motion around the woman's hips and leg. Slowly, she began to dig her hips in between the other's legs.

When Natsuki arched her neck with a soft moan, Shizuru greedily latched onto the freshly exposed flesh until she felt a pulsing sensation along her lips. She decided to linger over the spot, feeling it with her lips and tongue. She let her fingers tease the other's nipples to erectness even as her hips managed to get between her legs.

Shizuru used her other hand to raise Natsuki's leg up behind her and felt the other leg move up on its own. Having both legs wrapped around her, she also felt arms encircling her shoulders to caress her back. She managed to press her pelvic bone between the other's legs, forcing the hips to buck at the contact.

She felt the other's pulse beneath her lips speed up in line with sharp intakes of air. She had to raise her head up just to look at Natsuki's face. _Exquisite! _The flushed cheeks, parted lips and sweat softly glistening along the temples made her even more beautiful. It nearly took her breath away. Then she realized how hard she, too, had been breathing when she had to take several deep breaths herself.

Natsuki opened her eyes to look down at her. "Hey. You ok?"

"Ara." She smiled. "My Natsuki is so red and breathing so hard I had to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack."

"Don't worry. If I die I'll make sure it happens post-coitus." Natsuki grinned back.

"Worried that it might ruin your reputation?"

"No. I'm afraid of what my family will put in my tombstone. Knowing them it'll something like 'She reached heaven before reaching heaven.' Or something like that." She laughed.

"So they think my Natsuki will be going to heaven, do they?" Shizuru teased.

"One way or the other…" Natsuki suddenly tightened her grip around her legs as she grinded herself against Shizuru.

Taking her cue, Shizuru used her hands to pull Natsuki's head down for a quick kiss. Their tongues did a little swordplay before she lowered herself to face the other's breasts.

Taking both in her hands, she ran her tongue over one, ending with a quick flick over the nipple before pulling it inside her mouth to suck on it while twirling her tongue around the hard nub.

When she felt Natsuki squirming and heard her moaning beneath her, she latched onto the other breast, giving it a similar treatment. Her hands then traveled down to grasp the other's hips, pulling them against herself. She could feel the other's wetness along her stomach which drove her to a frenzy.

When she felt that she had given both breasts their warranted attention, she used her tongue to travel down from the breast she had been sucking on to the valley in between, going down in a straight line, moving her body along with her.

She dallied when she reached the bellybutton. Kissing it and teasing it with her tongue. The way Natsuki jerked at the attention made her wonder if the other woman was ticklish.

"Oi!"

Shizuru laughed softly knowing her guess was probably correct. She was now near her goal and it both excited and frightened her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest so wildly she was almost surprised the other couldn't feel it.

She looked up once more to find Natsuki's eyes on her. They seemed to encourage her to go on while at the same time she sensed some anxiousness underneath the unhidden desire which blazed from those emerald orbs.

Realizing that the other woman was probably as nervous as she was, she gathered up her courage and, after taking a deep breath, continued her downward descent. Leaving trails of kisses this time, she managed to maintain eye contact as she got between the other's legs. She stopped just above the point where she assumed the other's clitoris would be, leaving her lips there.

"I hope this time you're planning to do a little more than simply staring. You should have had quite an eyeful already." Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her almost in challenge.

"My Natsuki is just so beautiful." Shizuru paused and looked down before smiling back up at the other woman. "Even down here." She couldn't help but laugh as she watched the other's face turn bright red.

"B-baka!"

Shizuru wanted to continue teasing the poor woman but somehow it seemed as if her instincts were overriding her. Her senses wanted to fill themselves with the other woman. To see her reactions, hear her moan, feel her writhe at her touch, to taste her… Already her nostrils were full of the other's scent, intoxicating her. _A woman's scent. _ It was familiar yet exotic at the same time.

She wanted more, needed more, craved for more. So she turned back to her task, planting her lips at the same spot as before and looked up to watch the other woman.

"Do you need directions? Because that isn't exactly where… mmmmmmmmm!" Natsuki moaned, closing her eyes and arching back as Shizuru opened her mouth to dart her tongue downwards, probing the flesh underneath.

"Not here?" She asked coyly, raising her head. "Hmmmmm. Then perhaps I should look elsewhere." She turned slightly and began to kiss along the other's inner thighs.

Natsuki growled. "Get back to my clit and do some licking!" Her tone was almost commanding.

Shizuru complied with a short laugh. _A demanding Natsuki is certainly a sexy Natsuki._ She was surprised as she realized that giving pleasure also gave her pleasure. She could even feel her own arousal rising up a notch.

Looking down, she placed a light kiss over the hood before using her tongue to draw out the pink nub. She could feel Natsuki jerking her hips at her as she lightly traced her clit with small circles. When she started lapping at it with the tip of her tongue, Natsuki's continuous moans filled her ears.

Pausing to take a deep Natsuki-scented breath, she smiled knowing she couldn't resist temptation. "So, does my Natsuki still think I need directions?" Her smile turned to a smirk.

"Less talk, more tongue." The other retorted gruffly. "And you're doing pretty well, too. You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Ara. So my Natsuki thinks I'm good at this? Perhaps I should try it on three hundred other women."

"Don't even think about it. You're mine!"

Shizuru was flustered at Natsuki's possessive tone. While she was pleased to hear the other's words, she was keenly aware of her own lack of freedom. _Perhaps she does not even mean it._ "So my Natsuki is the jealous type? That makes me _so _ happy." The only thing she could do was play along.

"I think it's only fair if you're going to keep calling me '_your_ Natsuki'."

"In that case, I will be _your_ Shizuru." _At least for this night. Even if it is just for this one night, you will belong to me. And I to you. _

"Good. Now, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh? And what am I forgetting?" She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of what the other woman might be referring to.

"To quit talking and give me a little service here." Natsuki wagged her legs at her, reminding her of where she was and what she had been doing.

"Of course. I suppose I _had_ forgotten."

"Honestly. What did I tell you about focusing?"

"But my Natsuki keeps trying to distract me."

"Alright! I'll shut up now. Let's just get this over with."

"Such enthusiasm…" Shizuru began.

Natsuki groaned. "Aaaaargh! I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you're done." She dramatically raised an arm over her head to cover her eyes.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru was concerned that she might actually have upset the other woman but she saw a flash of emerald from under the arm. Looking closer she noticed that Natsuki was peeking at her with a hint of mischief in her eyes. She relaxed.

She realized that they had been at this for hours now and the other's needs had not, as yet, been satisfied. She knew she was partly to blame, but she enjoyed talking with Natsuki. Just being with her was a simple pleasure in itself. Now that she had discovered the other, more sensual kind of pleasure, she naturally wanted to share them with her. She was at odds as to whether she wanted to make love to the other woman or to get to know her better.

Exaggeratedly loud snores started to erupt from a 'sleeping' Natsuki, making Shizuru smile. _At least _her _ choice is obvious._

"Ara. My Natsuki seems to have fallen asleep. I suppose I'll just have to molest her while she sleeps."

"That's more like it." A very awake Natsuki beamed at her and they both laughed.

So Shizuru ran her fingers up and down the other's thighs, watching her shiver in anticipation. Then she planted a kiss along the middle of her inner thigh before sticking her tongue out and leaving a wet trail up towards the center. Before reaching the spot, she went back to give the other thigh a similar experience, enjoying Natsuki's whimpers, and growing wetness.

From the other thigh, she slowly made her way back using her tongue again. This time she made it all the way to the middle, reaching down to lap up the wet spot before moving upwards for a last flick along the clitoris.

"Mmmmmmmm. Natsuki tastes so good." Shizuru sighed, looking up at the other woman while savoring her wetness with her tongue.

"Baka! Just get on with it." A blush delicately graced Natsuki's cheeks, much to Shizuru's delight.

She chuckled before spreading Natsuki's legs further apart. Then she propped her elbows underneath the other's thighs and made herself more comfortable. Placing both hands along the other's groin, she used her thumbs to pry open the delicate folds within. She noted the other's hitched breathing before she plunged in to take the quivering flesh in her mouth.

Shizuru would have smiled at Natsuki's rather loud moans and the way she eagerly thrust her hips at her but she contented herself by sucking on the other woman while her tongue began to get well acquainted with her clit.

She started with a few hard flicks on the throbbing nub before tracing circles around its edges then, using the tip of her tongue, just simply applying pressure to it.

"Aaaahhh! Harder!"

She, of course, complied. It surprised Shizuru how easy and natural it felt. _And so delicious!_ She never thought that pleasing someone could be so satisfying in itself. Natsuki's reactions spurred her on and guided her.

As she continued rolling her tongue up, down and around Natsuki's clit, she could feel the other woman responding to her touch. Eventually, she felt the other's body tensing up for the upcoming release.

Natsuki seemed to know what she wanted and was very vocal about her desires. _Ara. She's so bossy. It's cute in a way. _She enjoyed hearing the other talk while she worked on satisfying her. The words consisted mostly of demands for 'More!', or 'Harder!' with some occasional slips of 'Yes!', 'There!', 'That's it!', and a lot of moans and groans but… 'To the left!'?

Shizuru paused as she considered the last request. She flicked her tongue in said direction before raising her head to look at the other woman, wondering if she was mocking her. She found Natsuki grinning down at her before chuckling at her expression.

"Just checking," she panted, "to see if you were listening."

"Natsuki ikezu."

Deciding to get even and torture the other woman, Shizuru continued her previous activity. She slipped her tongue out to poke the other's clit, feeling her hips buck at the contact, before moving lower to explore the hidden secrets of the various folds beneath.

Tilting her head slightly, Shizuru traced the slick lower lips before licking up the wetness, almost drinking it. _She really does taste good! _ She probed the deep recesses until she found an opening and thrust her tongue inside as far as it could go. She kept it inside for a while, wiggling around to get better access and feel the walls surrounding her tongue. Then she started to drive her tongue in and out, using as much force as she could muster.

Natsuki's hips seemed to start jerking uncontrollably and she spread her legs wider, wrapping her ankles around Shizuru's neck, keeping her in place. "Shi-zuru… deeper! More!" She was also almost constantly moaning now.

Satisfied that she had the other woman under her complete control, and feeling her jaws start to ache from its newfound entertainment, Shizuru lifted her head to catch her breath and found Natsuki's hands clutching the bed sheets on one hand while grasping the metal frame above the bed in another. The sight gave birth to an image of a tied-up Natsuki on her bed, further arousing her. _That could be… fun. _She inwardly smiled at her own wicked thoughts.

"Only if my Natsuki begs me." She purred.

"Please!" The need in the blazing emerald eyes was unmistakable as Natsuki looked down to see why Shizuru had stopped just when she was getting ready to burst.

"Ara. It's no fun if my Natsuki starts begging so easily." She pouted.

"Please. Please. _Please!?_" There was an almost desperate tone in the other's voice. "And just so you know, I'm going to get back at you for this."

"Is that a promise?" Shizuru smiled as she slowly inserted her forefinger inside the other woman.

Natsuki wasn't able to answer as she could only gasp at the intrusion, arching her neck back before moaning in pleasure.

The first thing Shizuru's finger noticed was the heat. _It's so hot. And tight. It's… simply amazing! _ She marveled at the experience for a while, moving her finger to feel the soft and slick inner walls then she tried bending it this way and that to feel its resiliency until Natsuki jerked her hips at her, seeming to demand something more.

Understanding the situation, she began thrusting her finger in and out, not bothering to be gentle as she sensed that the other wanted it fast and hard. Continuing her hand's motions, she slowly got up on her knees and, ensuring that her arm had enough room for movement, she braced herself on her other arm as she bent down to suck on the other's clit.

"Oh god!" Natsuki screamed at the combined attention, hips rising up from the bed as she planted her feet on Shizuru's back and wrapped her thighs around her head.

_Ara. My Natsuki is praying. _ Shizuru idly thought in amusement as her finger and tongue kept jabbing at her most sensitive places. She could sense the other's growing buildup from the rising tension in her muscles. Realizing that Natsuki was getting closer to climax, she added her middle finger into the fray.

She heard Natsuki cry out in pleasure or pain, she couldn't tell which, but the other's body seemed to welcome the new addition with only mild resistance. In fact it seemed to tense up even further and suddenly the thrashing seemed to stop altogether as if the other was just waiting to reach her long-awaited release.

Shizuru barely had time to notice the friction being generated by her fingers when she felt it. The small lump in her mouth and under her tongue seemed to swell and pulsate as the muscles surrounding her fingers first clamped down then released them in a continuous powerful cycle. She rammed her fingers all the way inside, unheeding of the other's screams, just awed by the exquisite sensations she could feel from the other woman and experience for herself. This lasted for several moments until, as if reaching a certain peak, the spasms gradually slowed down and halted altogether.

After the last convulsion, Natsuki seemed to have lost all strength as she lay down with her eyes closed, gasping for breath. Her legs slowly slid down from around Shizuru's shoulders, plopping down with a soft thud on the bed.

Shizuru slowly sat up and just stared in wonder at the other woman. Then she slowly withdrew her fingers and looked down at their sodden state before raising her hand up to inhale their fragrance then finally putting them in her mouth. She smiled as she tasted the other woman on her fingers, licking them clean before moving down to lie beside her.

She rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder, kissing the sweat-dampened skin, before wrapping an arm and leg around her. She watched as the other woman's breathing returned to normal, or rather, she noticed how the rising and falling of Natsuki's enticing chest seemed to slow down to its regular pace. Then she felt the other shift to face her and suddenly arms wrapped around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." The words were softly spoken and seemed full of emotion. "That was… amazing."

"Natsuki…" She murmured. She too, felt choked with emotion. _It is you who is amazing. _She simply hugged the other back then leaned back to look at her face before capturing her lips for a sweet, slow kiss.

After their lips parted, they looked into each others' eyes, smiling. Then Natsuki seemed to close her eyes tiredly so Shizuru took her cue and closed hers as well, contented.

Within a few short minutes she was almost about to drift off to sleep when she felt the other move so she opened her eyes again to find Natsuki getting on top of her, wearing a rather naughty smile.

Natsuki now sat on her and, grabbing hold of her hands, pinned them high over her head. "Now," she smirked at her, "I seem to recall someone mention something about a promise so…" This time she was practically leering at her. "Are you ready for round three?"

Shizuru could only gape at the other's laughing face before breaking out into laughter herself.

"Ara…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**OMAKE:**_

_In a bar called Shinzu somewhere…_

Aoi: We seem to have been forgotten… _Sad _

Nao: That no-good pathetic stupid author! _Fuming_

Chie: Now Nao. At least she hasn't been cured of her Shiznat obsession yet. _Voice of reason_

Nao: I'll give her a cure! _Claws suddenly appear on her hand_

Aoi: Nao! How is that going to help anything? _Trying to be reasonable despite her tears_

Nao: Heh! Maybe I can convince her to be Naonat obsessed. _Smirking_

Chie: Or maybe even ChieAoi obsessed… _Eyes sparkling in anticipation_

Aoi: _Looks at them disbelievingly. Sighs._

Lindred: Hey! What are you three still doing here? Your parts are over. Go home!

Nao: _Stares. Glares. Lunges with claw extended_

_Snikt…_

Lindred: That's Wolverine's trademark! You trying to make me add another stupid disclaimer? _Notices claws piercing her body. _Uh-oh… _Dies…_

* * *

**Yeah, more **_**AN**_**s: **The omake seems lame, too… and I wanted to add more but… my brain stopped functioning after I finally finished this chapter.

And don't even _think_ about asking for details on Round 3 or 4 or even 5 for that matter. This took me long enough to finish. I also don't want to have to rename the title to 'One Endless Night'.

**Beta**: I wouldn't mind reading that actually :p _gets hit by exhausted writer_

It's July 21, 2008 here so, considering the way I've been updating this story, don't expect the next chapter until sometime in 2009. Cheers!

Reviews? You _know_ you want to… You even get treats!


End file.
